The Miami Screwjob
by Armbar Nation
Summary: Story 1 of 4. Stephanie McMahon feels as though she has been pushed over the edge by John Cena, but will her retribution be a step too far? What is going on in the mind of the billion dollar princess?
1. Phase One

My heart pounded in my chest as I ran through my head for a final time what I was about to do. _Calm yourself down, you've planned it all out just go do it._

I stood up to leave the production office and gave my husband a soft pat on the shoulder, "I'm going to grab a coffee honey, won't be a minute." He grunted as he carried on watching the main event of Monday Night Raw on his monitor. He had no idea what I was about to do and I had no idea how he'd react to it.

I'd told referee Mike Chioda what I wanted him to do and when to do it after I'd questioned him about what the finish of the match was that they had worked out. It wasn't even an original idea of mine, my dad had done this before.

He'd done it to Bret Hart, I was about to do it to John Cena.

I hated that bastard, who the hell did he think he was? Coming on to me... a married woman. Twice. And as if that wasn't bad enough he wanted to try telling me he refused to lose the title to Jack Swagger when that was what I'd wanted? _I told you not to try me John, now you'll see what happens._

Remembering what Chioda had told me earlier I knew that right now as I walked to the entrance to the arena Cena would be applying his STF hold onto Swagger. _You've got about thirty seconds to get down there._

I walked through the curtain and began marching down the ramp towards the ring. I noticed some boos from the crowd however most of them had their attention on the ring. My character was hated by the fans. Pretty soon I'd be hated for real. I didn't care about that, about them.

As I reached the ring and turned to walk around the side of it towards the time keeper's area I noticed that Swagger had escaped Cena's hold and was about to put Cena into his ankle lock. _This is it._

I met Chioda's eyes with my own and I knew I'd left him in now doubt I still expected him to do what I'd ordered. I carried on walking towards the time keeper's area. I needed two things there, I needed to be able to speak to Justin Roberts the ring announcer and I need to take the WWE title belt.

As I approached where Justin was sitting I knew it had been done. I heard Chioda running across the ring shouting, "Ring it, ring it, that's it." _Good man, Mike. I'll make sure you're taken care of. _The time keeper rang the bell as he had been ordered. _It's done, now get the announcement made and get out of here. Fast._

As Justin Roberts rose to make his announcement I could see on his face he knew something strange was going on. Instead of making an announcement he said to me "Stephanie what's going on?" _There's no time for this._

"Justin, Jack Swagger is the winner by submission, new champion. Announce it." His eyes narrowed, "This isn't..." I cut him off, "Now!" _Please just do it for god's sake. _

He did it. I could tell the crowd had picked up on the fact that something wasn't right. I heard Cena shout, "What the hell are you doing?" _He's in Chioda's face, you've got to get out of here now!_

I snatched the title belt from the table and tried to make an exit as quickly as I could. _Don't look in the ring, don't make eye contact with anyone, just get in the back._

As I reached the front of the ring, the bottom of the ramp I thought I was in the clear but Swagger rolled out of the ring in front of me. _Oh god._

He yelled at me, "What the hell was that? What are you doing?"

I threw the title belt at him, instinctively he caught it. I tried to give him a look that told him not to question me, "Get in the back, now!" I headed up the ramp as quickly as I could, Swagger was right behind me.

"Hey! I want no part of this! Hey!" _Stop yelling you fucking idiot!_

The crowd had obviously figured out by now what had happened, at least they thought they had. Someone must have thrown a cup of soda at me, only it hadn't hit me. It must have hit Swagger, I felt the drink go all up my back and in my hair. I didn't care, I just wanted to get in the back. I could hear boos and people had started to chant, "Bullshit."

I walked through the curtain into the backstage area. _That's the hardest part done._


	2. Hiding In A Bathroom

As I walked through the curtain I wasn't surprised to see my dad storming towards me, his face red with rage. My husband wasn't far behind him. "What the hell was that?" my dad yelled. As he got closer he screamed again even louder, "What the hell was that?"

"Dad let's get out of here and we'll talk okay?" He stood right in front of me stopping me from walking past him, "Oh no, no chance Stephanie. My office, now!" _This isn't going to go the way you planned._

My husband Paul or Triple H as he's known by his ring name had now joined us, "Steph are you crazy? What are you doing? I mean what have you done?" _Get away from here before Cena shows up. You're going to lose control of this if that happens._

Jack Swagger came over next, shouting, "What's going on? What the hell are you three doing? You're not going to make me out the bad guy I'll tell you that!"

My dad stepped in front of him, "Jack we didn't know she was going to do this okay? Get out of here and I'll call you later. We'll fix this, just go and I'll call you." _One problem dealt with, for now._

As my dad had stepped out of my way to cut Swagger off I took my chance to get out of there and headed for my dad's office as fast as I could. I wanted to get out of there as soon as I could. _Where's Cena anyway? How is he not back here looking for me yet?_

My husband was following after me still demanding answers, "Steph you need to tell me what's going on. We need to fix this but we need to know why you just did that?"

I entered my dad's office and took off my jacket and threw it over the back of a chair. _It's probably stained and ruined anyway._

My dad stormed in behind us, "Stephanie go in the bathroom and stay in there until I tell you to come out. Cena will be in here any second and I'm going to tell him you've left the building."

I began to protest, "I'm not hiding in a bathroom I'll..." He shoved me in there and slammed the door shut. _I may as well do as he says now I'm in here. Let's see what happens._

I sat down on the toilet and tried to hear what was going on in the office. It was only a few seconds before I heard the door fly open, "Where the fuck is she?" _Cena, here we go._

My dad spoke calmly, presumably trying to take control of the situation, "John I sent her back to the hotel, just calm down and we'll..."

Cena shouted over the top of him, "You're actually trying to make out you two didn't know she was going to do that? I'm supposed to believe that bitch did that by herself?"

Paul shouted now, "That's my wife you're talking about! Stop shouting and listen will you? We'll speak to her tonight and we'll fix this okay?"

My dad cut in again, "We'll come up with something, some storyline. We'll make it into a work. A lot of people probably think that's what it is anyway. Can you just go and I'll call you?"

John's blood was clearly still boiling, "You fix it and you fix it tonight! If you don't I'll go to TNA, don't think I won't!" _No John, no you won't. I've seen to that already. _I smiled to myself.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Luckily it was on silent mode. I took it out of my pocket and saw that I had a text from Dwayne Johnson, or The Rock as he's more popularly known. He was Rocky to me, I'd always called him that. We've always been close. _Maybe if he hadn't been with someone before me and Paul... Stop thinking like that!_

I read his text: Is that what it was all about? Christ Steph you need to call me. I replied: Will call later.

I realised I hadn't been paying attention to what has going on in the office. Had Cena left? I heard my dad saying to someone, "Just stay there, no one comes in this door until I say so." _I guess he has._

"Stephanie! Get out here." My dad was obviously still furious. _It's time to explain why you did it._


	3. Phase Two

I stood up and opened the bathroom door, "Thanks dad, thanks for throwing me in the bathroom I really appreciate that." _That was stupid! What are you doing? You need your dad on your side on this or you're fucked! Stop sounding so angry._

I noticed my jacket was on the floor, "Why is this on the floor? As if some asshole throwing a drink all over it wasn't bad enough!" I picked it up but as I did my dad snatched it from me and hurled it across the room, "Forget the damn jacket! Have it cleaned, buy a new one, who cares?"

"Daddy I'm sorry ok, please don't be mad." I saw Paul wince as I said daddy, he knew I found it so easy to pull my dad's strings and get my own way when I wanted it. "I did what needed to be done. That guy thinks he's bigger than my company... our company. How dare he try and dictate to me when he's going to drop the title and who to? Who the hell does he think he is?"

My dad sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him, "Even if what you say is true Steph you can't just go off the deep end like that and do something that can have such a bad effect on the company. You know that."

Paul came and perched himself on the side of the couch next to me, "Your dad's right honey, what were you thinking? If John walks out and goes to TNA we're in big trouble. You know ever since Dwayne Johnson bought out TNA their ratings are through the roof while ours are in the toilet. If Cena goes there we're screwed." _Not going to happen honey, I've got Rocky covered._

I took his hand, "You know Rocky hates Cena honey, everyone knows that. There's no way he would hire him."

He snatched his hand away from me, "Rocky? Seriously? You know I hate that!" I tried desperately not to grin. _Jealous._

I turned to my dad as he spoke, "You really think Rock hates Cena enough to turn down the chance to sign him? It's business not personal, I just can't see it that way." _This is the weak point in your plan you better come up with something._

I looked down and distractedly started to fiddle with my skirt, "I just can't stand to be around the guy dad, you know what he tried to do to me. I did tell you both about it. Every time I'm in the same room as they guy he just... looks at me. It makes me uneasy." _That should work._

Paul took my hand again, "You know he'd never do anything to you baby, not while I'm around."

I carried on looking down and said quietly, "And what about when you're not around? Like the first two times? I had to practically fight him off the second time before he could..." I let my voice trail off. Being a good actress was useful occasionally.

Paul snapped ay my dad, "I told you Vince! Look at the state she's in. You talked me into letting it slide for the sake of the company but look at her. It's okay honey."

I looked at my dad and gave him my puppy dog eyes full of tears, "It's not okay daddy. You guys wouldn't do anything to help me. It was hell for me every time I saw him. I did the only thing I could to get him out of my life. You need to support me on this now because if you don't I can't carry on here."

My dad pulled me to him and hugged me tightly, "I can't believe I'm considering this, it will cost the company millions of dollars."

I pushed myself away from him and screamed "That's always what matters to you isn't it? Money! What about me? What about family?"

I'd finally managed to make myself start crying so Paul came and held me. I cried into his shoulder as he said to my dad, "Vince you know what I think on this."

My dad stood up and came over to me. I let him turn my face towards his and brush my hair away from my face, "If we're going to do this we need to say it was my idea or the board won't let it happen. I'll speak to them tomorrow princess." _Perfect._


	4. So Far So Good

"You'd do that for me dad?"

He looked into my eyes, "Of course I will, I can see what this means to you and how much you're suffering. You're my baby girl and no one is more important to me than you. Money certainly isn't."

I risked a little smile, "It might not be as bad as you think anyway dad, I mean if John doesn't show up Thursday night for Smackdown he's in breach of contract and you know what that means..."

We had recently moved Smackdown to Thursday nights and it was now also broadcast live. It meant a lot more work for everyone but we had TNA to compete with now, we had to do something to try and increase our ratings. All I needed was for Cena to no show on Thursday and things would be perfect.

My dad clearly hadn't considered that yet, "You're right, we would owe him nothing."

Paul sat back down on the end of the couch, "What about the ratings though... and the kids. We all know the kids love Cena, that's why we've had to push him so hard."

I sat across his lap and put my arms around his neck, "Sure it will be a loss to start with but we can always change someone else's character. You know, give them the brightly coloured t-shirts and wristbands and caps and all that crap. Soon enough people will buy into it, they always do."

There was silence. _Someone say something. _I felt my heart pounding in chest, my dad was going to go for it or not, either way I was about to find out. _Please!_

My dad sighed, "So we're in agreement on this? Paul?" What a relief that was!

Paul nodded, "It's your decision Vince and you're the one who has to get it past the board but yes I agree. Get him out."

My dad took a deep breath, "Right, here's what we're going to do. Tomorrow I'm going to call a board meeting and I'm going to tell them it was my idea to force Cena out of the company like this due to his unprofessional behaviour, refusal to work with creative decisions and most importantly inappropriate actions towards some female employees, including my daughter. I'm confident they will swallow that. I'll tell them I had you go down there and do it in case they refused to agree with what I'd done and at least if you had done it we could still turn it into an angle somehow. Stephanie you're going to meet with Jack Swagger and you're going to fix things with him."

I stood up, "Wait a minute dad..."

He put his hand up to stop me, "If we're doing this we're doing it how I saw so just listen and do as I say. You'll call Swagger and meet him tomorrow. I don't care what you say to him just calm him down and get him back on board. Tell him we'll speak Thursday afternoon and decide what's going to happen with regards to how we storyline this mess."

I wasn't keen on that idea but what the hell, I couldn't get away with this without taking shit from someone. I could deal with Jack Swagger, no problem.

My dad continued, "Paul you're going to speak to the creative guys and start them on ideas on how we go forwards from here. Tell them if anything leaks out about this I'll fire whoever is responsible and make sure their lives aren't worth living. Questions?"

I shook my head as Paul said, "No."

My dad hugged me, "Why don't you go back to the hotel sweetheart? You've had a hard night, go get in the limo and head back there and get some sleep okay?" _Thanks dad, I need to get out of here. I have a call to make._

I returned his hug and give him a light kiss on the cheek, "I will dad, I feel like crap."

He stroked my hair, "We won't be long behind you, we're going to have to answer questions from the locker room before we can leave though. There will be plenty of guys who aren't happy with this. Also I need that son of a bitch Chioda in here."

I pulled away from him, "No dad, don't blame him. I forced him into it, it's on me not him." I'm not a monster. I wasn't going to see someone innocent get hurt, only the bastard who deserved it.

Paul kissed me softly on the lips, "Go to the hotel honey, I'll be there soon."

I walked out and closed the door behind me. I couldn't help smiling to myself. _This could hardly be going any better, so far._


	5. Encounters With John

It's not like I enjoy manipulating my dad and my husband, in fact I felt bad about it. I love them very much, my family is everything to me but this was something I had to do. I'd already gone so far with this, invested so much into it, my time, money and emotions. There had been so many sleepless nights these past few weeks as I thought about how this would work out. Now it was under way and it was working out. _I told you that you would regret it John, I told you._

The first time I'd been willing to let it go, accept that it was a mistake, a misunderstanding. John had tried to kiss me but I'd backed away and he'd quickly apologised. He said he thought it was what I wanted too but I assured him it wasn't.

I thought no more of it until a few weeks later. We had both been at a press conference together and I'd had him ride in my limo. It made the organisation so much easier if we travelled together. We had been making idle conversation when suddenly he kissed me. It shocked me so much it took me a second to react. Maybe that was why he thought I wanted it too.

I managed to push him off me and tell him to stop but he came at me again and kissed me again, more forcefully this time. I managed to push him off me again, I'm quite a strong woman but again he came at me.

This time he knocked me over so I was lying on the seat and he was on top of me. He kissed me for the third time and put his hand on one of my breasts. I told him that unless he got off of me that second I'd scream and I'd also tell my dad and my husband what he had done.

He'd replied "Tell them what? You forced yourself on me in the back of your limo and now you feel guilty so you're blaming it all on me? No Steph, you won't do that will you?"

He was wrong, I did tell them. Not that it did me any good. Sure they were angry with him but my dad wouldn't consider firing him. I thought Paul would have been more supportive of me but I think he wasn't one hundred percent convinced that John's version of events wasn't true.

From then on John clearly thought he was untouchable. Every time he saw me he would look at me in ways that made me very uneasy. Every time my dad or Paul were not around of course, if they were he would make sure he didn't do it in case they saw him and picked up on it.

The final straw was what happened in that hallway. I had been walking along preoccupied with whatever the hell it was I was thinking about. I hadn't even noticed John approaching me, suddenly I walked into him. I can still remember every detail of that encounter.

John had smirked at me, "Hey princess, I thought you didn't want any more contact? Throwing yourself at me again huh?" He ran his hand through my hair.

I growled at him, "Move out of my way now! And don't ever touch me!"

His grin got wider, "You're so sexy when you're angry. Come on, kiss me."

"Fuck you John!"

He laughed, "You want to what? I knew it!"

"You touch me again and I'll scream."

He whispered in my ear, "You want to scream, let's have a night together and I'll make you scream for sure. Call me." As he walked past me he pinched my ass.

I was so angry I was shaking. I shouted after him, "I'll finish you for this John, I'll show you."

He had been laughing as he disappeared from sight around the corner.

_Who's laughing now John? You piece of shit._


	6. The Limo Ride

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _Just get to the hotel and you can call mom and speak to the girls, you'll feel fine then._ I felt calm again at that prospect.

I started out down the hallway to get to the parking area. I knew my dad would be on the phone to the limo driver and he'd be waiting by the time I got there. There were some backstage employees and wrestlers standing around chatting in the hallway. _No prizes for guessing what that is about._

As I walked past them their conversation stopped and I could feel all of their eyes on me. I thought I heard someone mumble, "Bitch." _Don't react just go._

"Stephanie! Wait a second." _Jericho. I don't need this._ I stopped walking almost despite myself, this had to be done sometime.

He caught up to me, "Steph the guys want to know what's going on? You're just going to leave?"

I turned to face him, "Chris my dad is going to come talk to the guys, to all of you okay? This is very stressful for me and I need to get out of here."

He nodded, "I'm not going to judge you as I don't know what made you do what you did, but this is wrong Steph, it's wrong."

"Just talk to my dad Chris, goodnight." I walked away from him as fast as I could.

I was glad to get into the limo without anyone else stopping me. I took out my phone. I wanted to see exactly what the end of the match had looked like on TV and try and figure out what the reaction was from the fans. I went onto YouTube, there are always people uploading our content to that site as soon as it goes out. Usually it made me angry but right now I needed it.

I looked up the most recent results for WWE Raw and that the one with the most views had been given the title 'Miami screwjob?' _I like that. Also there's a question mark, people aren't sure. Good._

I watched the video, it started about thirty seconds before I entered the arena. _Damn, I hope my dad killed the commentary, what if someone said something stupid?_

I wasn't caught on camera until I reached the ring. Cole was first to mention my presence, "Here's Stephanie McMahon now..." JBL had cut in, "Yes! Here's the boss!" Those to did a goid job of improvising but Lawler was saying "But what is she doing out here?" as Chioda started yelling at the time keeper to ring the bell. Cole said, "Wait a minute..." and the commentary went dead. _Good job dad._

I looked at the comments below the video. The top rated comment pissed me off: Come on ffs this is obviously a work. As if the McMahons would dare pull that again least of all Stephanie. _Least of all? What was that supposed to mean? Asshole._

I angrily closed down the YouTube app and finally did what I'd been waiting to do since I got backstage. I called Rocky.

The phone only rang twice before he answered, "You're a naughty girl!" There was humour in his voice.

"Don't start Rocky, I'm too tired for that."

He laughed but his tone grew more serious, "You looked amazing out there, so... I don't know. That was the queen not the princess."

I laughed now, I couldn't help it, "Shut up Rocky you tacky bastard."

"So you did it, you actually got rid of Cena. I admit that when you told me about it I didn't think you would actually do it. I'm proud of you."

I felt myself begin to blush, "Thank you, just remember what we agreed. What you promised me."

He pretended to act confused, "I'm sorry? What I promised you? I don't remember anything like that."

"Very funny, just don't let me down on this. I did what I said I'd do. I made sure TNA got Roman Reigns and now you have to refuse to sign Cena when he approaches you. That was the deal. I don't just want him gone from WWE, I want his life ruined."

He laughed again, "I know what the deal was princess. One day you're going to have to tell me in more detail how you got Roman fired so I could sign him for free. When will I see you?"

I sighed, "You won't see me Rocky, you know that can't happen."

"That's a pity. If you need to talk you can call me anytime. The next few days will be tough for you."

I closed my eyes, "I know that Rocky, goodnight."

"Goodnight princess." _Why do I feel like this when he calls me that?_


	7. Breakfast With Swagger

Surprisingly I had slept well. I'd had a long chat on the phone with my kids which had relaxed me a lot. Obviously Paul being next to me helped as well. He thought I was still upset so he had tried his best to make sure I was okay.

Usually after breakfast on a Tuesday it's time to get ready to fly home but not this week. Paul had to speak to the guys from creative and I had to call Jack Swagger. I should have done it the night before but I just couldn't. My dad had the board meeting today too, I didn't like having to wait to hear what they would decide, it made me nervous. _What if they screw it all up? What if they talk my dad out of it? What if all of the effort and money are wasted for nothing? What if that bastard is still around after all of this? My life will be hell. Don't let that happen dad._

I kissed Paul as he left to go to his meeting. I wasn't sure where he was meeting them, I hadn't thought to ask him. I had promised to call him when I finished up with Swagger. _Time to get this over with. Call him._

I had most of the wrestlers saved in my phone under their ring names, the ones I didn't chat to often at least. I referred to them by their ring names too, it just made things easier.

I found his name in my contacts and called. The phone rang several times and then voicemail picked up. I ended the call. _Damn you Jack don't you ignore me. Surely he has my number saved?_

I was about to call again when my phone vibrated. I thought it was Jack calling back but it was a text. Rocky: I'm sorry about last night princess. I hope I didn't upset you? I would never go back on our deal. Call me soon? x

I quickly wrote back: I told you not to text. Don't text or call. Anyone could pick up this phone, my dad, Paul or the kids. I'll call when I can you know that xx

As I sent that text a call came in from Jack so I answered, "Jack, Stephanie here."

"I know. I have your number. What do you want?" _What do you want? Who the hell do you think you are? No, stay calm!_

"Jack we need to talk, are you in the hotel?"

His tone was still very abrupt which was pissing me off, "Of course I'm in the hotel. I don't sleep on the streets do I?" _Carry on that way and I'll fix that for you._

"Jack you know we need to talk about this so how about you drop the attitude and come meet me in the lobby and we'll go get a coffee somewhere? Fair enough?"

Sullenly he said, "Okay, you'll have to wait ten minutes."

I was going to snap at him to move his ass as I didn't have all day but there would have been no point given that he'd just ended the call. _Calm yourself down, don't lose it with this guy. More complications are not needed._

I am not a patient person and waiting for people to do things is not something I'm good at. Even though I was trying to stay calm I was at boiling point when Swagger finally showed up in the lobby nearly twenty minutes later.

"Where the hell have you been?" I yelled at him as he came across the lobby towards me. I saw some of the other people in the hotel look over at us but I didn't care what they thought. If anything they probably found it amusing to see a guy his size being yelled at by a woman. I hoped it embarrassed him. "Twenty damn minutes I've been standing in this lobby!"

He sauntered over to me, "You probably should have found a seat."

It took all of my willpower not to meltdown at his sarcasm, "Jack, I'm going to ask you once to change your attitude. I'm your boss so I suggest you start showing respect."

The look on his face certainly wasn't respectful, "You'll kick me out too huh?"

My anger at waiting so long for him to show up had begun to subside so I tried to speak calmly to him, "Have you had breakfast yet Jack?"

"No."

"Well then let's go sit down and we can talk while you have breakfast. I've had mine but I need more coffee."

He trailed along behind me without saying anything. _Is this a man or a kid? My god._

I sat down at a table and waited for Jack to come over with his breakfast tray. When he arrived he had brought me a coffee, milk and some sugar. _He must have realised he was being a prick. A peace offering._

He unloaded what he had brought for me onto my side of the table, "I don't know how like it so uh..." _I make you nervous don't I Jack? Good._

He sat down and started shovelling food into his mouth, "So what is it you want to say?" _Talking with his mouth full? Some of these guys are animals._

My disdain must have obvious because he swallowed, "Sorry. Go ahead."

"Jack I'm sorry it was you, but it had to be someone. It had to be someone who has a submission finish and who Cena wouldn't want to drop the title to."

As I added sugar to my coffee but no milk and stirred it he replied, "Why wouldn't he want to drop to me?" _Are you serious right now? Be polite Steph._

I sipped my coffee while I thought of a way not to give the obvious answer to his stupid question, "He's an egomaniac Jack, he thinks he's better than everyone in the back. Anyway the point is you got the short straw on this thing and I'm sorry okay, I really am. What we need to do is talk about how to move forward from here."

He nodded slowly, "I accept your apology. So what happens now?"

"What happens now is you get a title run obviously, as you're the champion. We're going to figure out a way to storyline this and I was thinking while I was waiting for you in the lobby that what I'm going to try and push is that we make it look like the whole thing was part of a storyline, that Cena will be back. He won't be back though, eventually he just won't get mentioned on TV any more and people will realise that he really is gone. Of course by that point the heat from this will have died down. Look at people like Edge, like Batista, when you've been gone from here for a few months people forget you quickly."

He had a strange grin on his face as if he had a smart comment to make, "What about CM Punk?" _Ohhh good one Jack. Cheap shot. You know I hate that guy!_

I let silence descend after that comment, if he spoke before I did I'd won.

He looked uncomfortable, "Okay, we can do that, just don't make me out to be the bad guy on this. I want it written as if I didn't know you were going to do it. I worked as a heel for ages and I've only just gone face and I don't want to go back heel yet." _You think you're going to be popular with the fans after this? Really?_

I managed not to laugh as I stood up, "We'll sort it Jack, we'll speak with you Thursday."

The meeting was over. _Thank god for that!_


	8. Another Favour From Rocky

I headed back to my room and tried to do some work on my laptop but it was impossible to concentrate. All I wanted was to hear from Paul or especially from my dad. He'd flown back last night so that he could be in the board meeting first thing. Time dragged by so slowly as I waited for my phone to ring. Suddenly it was vibrating loudly on the table. _Please let it be you dad._

It was Paul. I answered the call, "Hi, are you okay?"

He sounded as if he was, didn't sound stressed, "I'm okay honey, are you?"

After I assured him I was fine he said, "The guys weren't happy to start with but we've got a few ideas on how we can run with this."

I interrupted, "Yeah, about that. I was thinking... what if we make out it really was a storyline and we make people think that Cena will be back, like in a few months or whatever. Like we're covering for some injury he has."

"Yeah we had that suggestion too, but the problem is... Well, he's just going to go public and say that we screwed him for real and he's not working for us anymore. Also what if he goes to TNA?"

_How to answer that? That really is the weak point in this. At least as far as everyone else knows._

"You know Ro.. _oops_ Dwayne isn't going to hire Cena, he hates the guy. We all know that. I told you that last night."

Paul mumbled, "Yeah and you called him fucking Rocky then too."

"What was that honey?" I asked innocently even though I'd heard him.

His voice returned to normal and he changed the subject, "Did your dad call you yet?"

"No, I'm starting to feel sick. I hate waiting, it drives me crazy."

He tried to sooth me, "I know it does, try and relax. He will call soon. I should go. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, love you." I ended the call. It must have been another hour that dragged by before my dad called. I snatched the phone, "Dad? What's happened?"

My dad sounded stressed and tired, "I've been up all night Steph and that meeting was hell so I'm not going talk you through all of it yet but what you need to know is we're going with what we discussed last night, If Cena doesn't show up Thursday for Smackdown, so you better hope he doesn't. I'm going to go now okay?"

I was so relieved, "Thank you daddy, try and relax okay, and get some sleep?"

"Yeah." He ended the call.

_Thank god! What a relief! You're done now John. You are done! I better hope he doesn't show up Thursday? I'll make sure of it! i've put to too much into this to let it fail now._

I'd already thought of a way to make sure Cena wasn't there Thursday, well... just about for sure.

I picked up my phone once more and called Rocky. He answered after a couple of rings but when I heard his voice it wasn't directed to me, "I need to take this, I'm going to take it outside."

I waited for him to come on the line as presumably he walked out of whatever meeting he was in the middle of. Eventually he spoke to me, "Hey princess, couldn't resist calling me that quickly? You've got it bad, you only sent a text an hour ago!"

I laughed, "Shut up Rocky, that was way more than an hour ago!"

"But you don't deny you couldn't resist calling me? That's very interesting Mrs. McMahon."

I was still grinning, "Would you stop? I need you to do something for me."

He pretended to groan, "Let me guess, you've fired Randy Orton and I'm not allowed to hire him?"

"I'm serious Rocky, I need your help. Please?"

He stopped making a joke out of it, "What is it princess?"

I gulped, "Could you uh... call John Cena and have him come meet you Thursday night? Offer him a job or whatever you need to do just get him down there."

"I must have put something other than sugar in my coffee, what did you just say?"

I dug my nails into my forehead, my head had started pounding, "I need him not to show up at Smackdown on Thursday night. Can you get him down there to see you? Tell him you're interested in signing him... tell him whatever. Just keep him away from Smackdown for me? Please?"

Rocky thought about it, "So you want me to tell him I will sign him, get him down here so that he breaches his contract with you and then stab him in the back and refuse to sign him anyway?"

"Yes Rocky."

He instantly replied, "Ok. I'll do that for you. But what do I get in return?"

I was confused. _What can I offer him? Why is he asking me for more?_

"Uh... what can I offer you? What do you want?"

I could tell he was smiling, "I'll do that for you, but in return I want to see you."

_Oh god._


	9. Arranging A Meeting

_What do I say? What do I do? _I couldn't force a response to come out of my mouth.

"Are you there Steph? Hello?"

Reluctantly I spoke, "I'm here Rocky. Please don't do this. You know I'm not... I can't meet with you."

He was toying with me now, "You know what, I have my diary here and oh look, Thursday night I'm busy. Well that's unfortunate, no time for any business meetings." _He's as good at this as you are!_

"You have your diary outside Rocky? Come on I know you're messing with me. Just help me please." My best pleading voice.

"That might have worked princess, if I was your dad. I put an offer on the table, accept it or reject it. It makes no difference to me." _Liar!_

I tried to sound angry, "Bullshit Rock. You'll be pissed if I turn down your so called offer."

"Ooooohhhh Rock now is it? I made the queen angry."

I pouted, "I don't like that."

He laughed, "Okay you're still the princess then. But my offer isn't going to change. If you want Cena down here Thursday I want to see you. Yes or no?" _You shouldn't do this. You really shouldn't do this._

I gave in, "Okay, alright you win. But you must come to me, there's no way I can get away from everyone long enough to come to you. It's only going to be for an hour or so Rocky you need to know that. I'm only having a drink with you that's all this is going to be."

He sounded pleased, "Okay princess whatever you say, any other rules you need to make me aware of?" _Yes, don't kiss me._

He continued, "Let's make it Saturday?" _I can get away for an hour or two on Saturday. I can come up with something._

"Okay Rocky, you fly over here, check into a hotel. Make it the most expensive one you can find, I don't want any wrestling fans seeing us. Then I'll come and have a drink with you in the bar, but that's it, one drink and I'm gone. Are we clear on that?"

He seemed like he couldn't wait, "You bet princess, I'll call you."

I hissed at him, "You will not call me! I will call you! Never call me, ever."

He laughed, "I love pushing your buttons." He hung up. _Bastard, he knew I would yell at him for that and he had enjoyed it. _I smiled.

The rest of today would be good now, I knew that for sure. Meet back up with Paul, fly home, pick up the girls from my parents, head home, have a workout and then relax with my family. Everything would be great. Until Thursday, that was going to be another bitch of a day.


	10. You Owe Me

Thursday came around way too fast. I had been enjoying my time at home with my family and had been able not to spend too much time thinking about Cena, or Rocky. _Why had he insisted on meeting me? It was obviously a terrible idea. He knew I was married. What would Paul say if he found out. Or what would he do?_

I tried to clear my head as our limo pulled into the arena where Smackdown was being held later. My heart began to pound in my chest. _Is he here or not? If he is you're fucked, if he's not then he's fucked. One way or the other this is the moment of truth._

As the limo stopped in the parking area Paul turned to me, "Are you okay honey, you look very pale?"

I climbed out, "I just need to know if he's here, if he's not here I'm fine." I saw Pat Patterson standing near the entrance to the arena. Without waiting for Paul to catch up to me I stormed over to Pat, "Is he here?"

He turned to me, surprised to hear my voice, "Oh, hi Steph. Uh... are you okay?"

"Answer me damn it is he here or not?"

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Calm down Steph you don't look so good. Yes, your dad is here." _Meltdown._

I screamed, "Not my dad you stupid old bastard! John Cena! Is he fucking here or not?"

I think he was too shocked by my explosion to process that I'd insulted him, "No he's not, maybe you should..."

I was so relieved that my legs nearly gave way. Pat caught me before I fell and helped me sit on the floor. I felt like I was going to cry but the tears didn't come. I just sat their breathing hard trying to regain myself.

Suddenly Paul was standing over me and looking down at me with a look of concern on his face, "Steph are you okay? Pat what's wrong with her?"

"Uh... I don't know she just collapsed on me. Help her up."

As they bent down to help me up I had regained my breath and I started laughing. I didn't know I was going to start and once I had started I couldn't stop.

Paul held my face so he could look at me carefully, "You're worrying me baby, what's up with you?"

"I did it. I did it. I told him I would show him. I told him. I did it."

He picked me up in his arms and carried me into the arena. _What is he doing? I'm fine._

"Put me down Paul, put me down!"

He started walking faster, "Stop shouting Steph you look like you're going to have a heart attack or something, you're pale, you're sweating and you're ranting like an idiot. I'm getting the doctor to look at you." _He's right you're acting crazy! What the hell are you doing?_

I tried to get myself under control. The stress must have been worse than I had realised. But I had done it, Cena wasn't there. Rocky wouldn't hire him and he would never see any money from WWE again. John Cena was fucked. I'd done exactly what I'd promised, I'd finished him. Nothing else mattered tonight now.

I felt much better by the time we got to doctor. Paul insisted he check my heart rate and blood pressure but I was fine. He told me avoid being stressed if possible for a few days. _I'm not stressed now doc, that's for sure._

We decided it was best not to deal directly with the issue as far as the storyline was concerned until Raw on Monday, we just had the commentators open the show with a re-run of the end of Raw and then, "No one from the McMahon family has been available for comment since Monday night, we'll have to see if they show up on Raw next week." It was weak but it would do. We had Swagger go out and deny that he knew it was going to happen and that he'd been used by Stephanie McMahon and he wasn't the bad guy. I didn't think that was the best way to go with it but I didn't really care. I just wanted to call Rocky.

I made an excuse to leave the production office, saying I felt a bit light headed and needed some air. I went into the parking garage and made sure there was nobody around to over hear me. I called his number and waited. And waited. It was ringing but no answer. I began to panic, my heart pounding again.

But then he answered, "Sorry Steph, had to get somewhere private." _Thank god! Sing it to me Rocky, give me the good news!_

I gasped out, "Well... tell me then!"

He was laughing at me, "My god you really hate that guy." _Breaking news Rocky, yes I hate the guy._

He continued, "He came down here and I wasted his time making him wait to see me. When I finally met him I told him we'd had a board meeting and we had decided we had nothing to offer him based on his behavioural record at WWE. He was raging, but eventually he left when he realised I wasn't going to change my mind." _Yes! It all worked out! Yes! You're a genius!_

"Thank you Rocky. Thank you for everything. You don't know what your help means to me."

Eagerly he said, "It was my pleasure princess, just as Saturday will be. You owe me."

I gulped, "Yes, I know I do, I'll call you."


	11. The Lies Begin

I was about to do it. I was about to go meet Rocky. I had sent a text to my brother Shane: Need you to do something for me please with no questions?

He had replied: Of course. I sent back: If anyone asks tonight or in the future I'm with you for the next two hours. Tell Marissa too please.

His reply came quicker that time: Okay as long as you're not cheating on Paul?

I sent: Of course I'm not, and that was a question!

His last message was: Okay no problem.

_Right, now to actually get away from here. What do I say? You're about to lie to your husband, this is a bad idea!_

I walked into the sitting room where Paul was watching TV with the girls, "Paul, Shane just called me, he said he and Marissa have caught some flu virus or something and they're both really ill. He asked if I could go over there and make some food for the boys and sit with them for a couple of hours so they can try and rest."

He turned took my hand and kissed it, "Okay honey, call me when you're on the way home and I will run you a bath." I felt so guilty about what I was doing. _I'll make sure Rocky knows what he's done here. Yeah right... it's all his fault. You tell yourself that._

I got in my car and drove off. As I pulled away I called Rocky. When he answered his voice came out of the car's speaker system, "Hey princes, I started to think you wouldn't call."

I didn't bother trying to sound happy, "Well I did call. I just lied to my husband and now I'm calling. I hope you're happy?"

"Not yet I'm not."

I found out which hotel he was staying in and got there using the satellite navigation in the car. My big Mercedes car didn't stand out among the other cars parked in the lot of this hotel as much as it usually did elsewhere, but I still tried to park as close to the entrance as possible.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I'd spent some time on my hair but I hadn't put much make up on, I mean why would I to go see my brother's kids? I was also only wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I was probably going to look out of place here but there was nothing I could do about that.

I walked into the hotel and approached the reception desk, there was smart looking man in a suit and tie standing there. I saw him look me up and down and his eyes lingered a little too long on my jeans. I could tell I was right, this wasn't what people wore in this place. With a look of disdain he asked, "Can I help you?" _Fuck you! I have more money than you'll ever dream about you pathetic little worm!_

I almost growled at him, "Where's the bar?" _Calm down Steph, you're not at work now. You can't talk to people like that._

His eyes had widened at my attitude and he looked even more disdainful, "Excuse me?" _Don't you worry, I'd love to excuse you._

"I'm sorry, long day. Tell me where the bar is please?"

He looked as if he was considering asking me to leave when I heard a familiar voice, "You never change princess, I love it when you bark at people like that."

Rocky had been sitting just around the corner and I hadn't noticed him. My heart raced as I turned towards him and smiled.


	12. Just One Drink

I completely forgot that I was supposed to be angry with him as soon as I saw him. He looked incredible and I felt my heart flutter as I walked over to him and we hugged and he kissed me on the cheek, "Great to see you princess, it's been too long."

I whispered to him, "Stop calling me princess I think that guy on reception thinks I'm a hooker or something."

He pretended to look stunned, letting his mouth drop open, "There's an image. I'm going to think about that again!"

I slapped him playfully, "You're a pig!"

He laughed and put his arm around me and led my into the bar. _You should have shrugged him off, why didn't you? You know why you didn't..._

"It's nice that you dressed up for the occasion."

I pouted, "Did you ask me here to make jokes an my expense Rocky? That's not very nice." _Stop what you're doing! Have a drink and go, that's all you promised him! Stop fucking flirting!_

As I sat down I reminded him, "I can only stop for one drink, you know that right?"

He was still trying to make humour out of it, "Now, did you mention that? Yes, I got that. One drink." Red wine right?"

I nodded, "Yeah but only expensive stuff, the cheap stuff is disgusting."

He smiled, "Yes, my queen."

I couldn't help laughing now, I always felt so at ease around him, "Stop calling me queen! I'm going to hit you if you do it again!"

He signalled to the guy working at the bar, "A bottle of your most expensive red wine."

"A bottle? Rocky I can't..."

"Relax Steph, I'm going to drink it too." _Not princess? Wait, why does that bother you?_

Our wine and glasses were delivered to our table and he poured for me. Apparently now that we'd had a good laugh he was going to get serious, "Seriously, it's great to see you Steph. We should do this more often." _No we definitely shouldn't do this more often, I'll be lucky not to get busted tonight!_

"We can't Rocky, I mean I can't. If Paul had any idea..."

He sipped his wine, "He's that insecure about you having a drink with a friend?"

"Not really, just you." _Oh shit. What was that?_

He grinned, "What do you mean just me?"

I blushed, I couldn't help it. "Well he knows that uh... Well that I always liked you, I mean before..." _Someone shoot me. How embarrassing._

I drank my glass of wine almost without pausing, "I should go Rocky, this was a bad idea. I've had my one drink."

"We've just sat down, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you okay? I know Paul has problems with me, he always has but we're doing nothing wrong here. It's a bottle of wine."

I allowed him to pour me another glass, "Yes, a bottle of wine I lied about. I'm supposed to be at Shane's place looking after his kids."

"I'm sorry I put you in that position. I guess it's easy for me, not being married."

I sipped my second glass of wine, "Well, yeah. Be honest with me Rocky, why did you insist we do this? I mean I know I asked a lot of you but you could tell I wasn't comfortable with this and... just why did you insist on it? _You know why._

"You know why princess, you need to tell me why you did it."

I stared into my wine glass, avoiding looking at him, "What the Cena thing?"

"Clever girl, but that's not going to work. You know exactly what I mean."

I looked at him now trying to keep tears from my eyes, "Rocky please..."

He finished his drink and put his glass down then took my hand, "It was months ago, and we haven't mentioned it. Wrestlemania was in what? April?"

Tears filled my eyes now, "Please don't..."

"You talked your dad into booking me for that opening segment with Austin and Hulk."

I couldn't stop the tears running down my cheeks now.

"You came to me as I was leaving and you grabbed me and you kissed me, princess."

I couldn't look at him. I tried to stop myself from crying, "I'm sorry."

He held my drink out to me, "Drink that and please stop crying, I didn't want to make you cry but you need to tell me why you did it. What were you thinking?"

I took the drink from him and gulped it down, "All I can say is I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. There's definitely nothing to apologise for. It was amazing. I think about it every day, what you felt like, what you tasted like, what you smelled like."

I was close to sobbing, "Oh my god Rocky don't say that. I don't need to hear that."

He took my other hand, he was holding both of them now, "It's called being honest princess, I've just done it, it's your turn."

I took a few moments and managed to stop crying and took a deep breath and let it out, "You want honest? I can't tell you why I did it. We both know we've always liked each other and if you hadn't been married before me and Paul... Anyway I don't know why I did it and since you want honest here you are. I regret it every day. Not because it was you, but because I'm married Rocky and I love my husband and I don't want to cheat on him."

"You know I needed to hear that from you, you understand that right?"

I nodded, "Yes. I need to go now."

He let go of my hand and got up, "I know princess, but you need to wash your face before you go home."

I got up and we hugged, I could tell he felt guilty that I had been crying. He lifted my chin so that I had to look him in the eyes, "When will I see you again?"

I closed my eyes as that was the only way to avoid looking into his at that moment, "What did we just talk about? I can't do this again."

"But you haven't told me the Cena story or the Roman Reigns story yet princess, that's at least two more conversations we need to have. Or we could make a night of it?

I looked into his eyes again for a long moment and gave in to what I wanted, "I'll call you." He kissed my forehead, "Goodnight princess." And just like that he was gone.

I walked into the bathroom to wash my face so that it wasn't obvious that I had been crying when I got home. I splashed water on my face and looked in the mirror. _You're a fucking bitch Stephanie McMahon, and you're losing your mind._


	13. The First Mistake

I splashed more cold water over my face, it was very refreshing and helped to clear my mind. I knew I had to get home and do it fast. I'd been here longer than I'd planned. What if Paul rang Shane's house to see if I was okay? I left as quickly as I could and drove home. I was careful not to drive too fast, I'd only had two glasses of wine but definitely didn't want to take any chances. I remembered I'd said I would call Paul on the way home so I did. He sounded tired when he answered, "You're later than I thought you would be honey, do you still want that bath?"

"No Paul, I want you. I'm about ten minutes away."

That woke him up, "Uh... what? Ok baby, I'll be ready."

I drove a little faster, this would make me feel much better.

* * *

Monday. It had only been a week, but what a crazy one! Hopefully now things would get back to normal now. Cena was gone and I didn't owe Rocky anything. Sure I'd told him I'd call him, but what if I didn't? My dad had finalised the release of Cena from his contract and it had been announced on our website. It had been worded differently from the standard message we usually used when we released someone. This meant that all of the morons who thought they knew what they were talking about still thought this was all a storyline. My dad had spoken to the other wrestlers about what had gone on and although some of them were not happy no one else had walked out on us.

We'd also tidied up the details on the storyline we were going to run with. We would make out that I had acted alone, against the wishes of my dad. He was now furious as Cena refused to return to work. Paul's character would agree with my dad's opinion of what I'd done but be unable to side with him over me as of course he loved his wife, therefore he would storm out and not be seen on TV for a month or two. Instead my dad would return to TV as a regular character for what would be his final run. It would culminate in a couple of months at a pay per view where father and daughter would face off in a match to decide who controlled the entire WWE. It was going to be great fun to act all that out, especially as my character would win! And to wrestle a match again too. I had not done that in years.

I was sitting in the production office thinking about how my life was finally turning around when Paul walked in looking a little shocked, "Hey Steph did you hear yet?"

I looked at him, "Hear what?"

He sat down next to me, "Your best friend John Cena, He got arrested for driving while intoxicated." _Really? Oh, that's a pity!_

I smiled, "That's terrible news honey. Do they hang people for that?"

He snorted, "Steph what the hell? They don't hang people any more and certainly not for drinking and driving."

I patted him on the shoulder, "I know that darling, it was a poor attempt at humour."

He got up and headed for the door, "Right, sorry. I'm going to find Vince and see if he knows." He closed the door as an idea had formed in my head. _Don't do it. You keep telling yourself not to do things and then doing them anyway. What's wrong with you lately?_

I took out my phone and typed out a text to John Cena: Sorry to hear about your unfortunate incident today John. If I can help in any way don't hesitate to let me know. Steph xx

I pressed send and mumbled to myself, "That will push his buttons." _Why did you just do that?_

It was time go and open the show, I was to be the first character to appear. _Just don't let some asshole get soda on my jacket again._

I heard Justin Roberts announce, "Please welcome one of the principle owners of the WWE, Stephanie McMahon." My music started and I froze for a second. Did I hear that right? The reaction I got was more positive than negative! Now that people were convinced it was a storyline they actually liked me for getting rid of Cena who we had always tried to make popular but he never actually had been. I walked through the curtain onto the stage and again there were more cheers than boos. I even heard a few people chanting , "Yes! Yes! Yes!" It seemed that people had hated Cena's character as much as I hated the bastard for real.


	14. Calling Rocky Again

A couple of weeks had passed and there had been no stress. Nothing like before anyway, that was all over now. John didn't work for my company any more. I'd managed not to call Rocky either, although it had been tempting a few times. It was Tuesday evening and I was putting my youngest daughter to bed when my phone vibrated against my leg. I took it out of my pocket wondering who would text at this time of day. It was from John Cena: You think you're fucking funny. You'll pay for what you have done. _You knew it was a stupid idea to taunt him, why did you do it?_

Even though I knew I was being stupid I quickly typed out my response: Texting threats to my phone John? Really? Smart move.

I'd just gone back downstairs and relaxed on the couch when my phone buzzed again: You think that was a threat? _Just leave it! Don't reply!_

For once I took my own advice. Instead of replying I mumbled, "Fuck you John."

Paul turned to me from where he was stretched out on the other couch, "Sorry honey?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

A few days later I couldn't stand it any more. I had to call Rocky. I missed talking to him and even though I'd told him not to call or text me it was starting to piss me off that he hadn't. I told my secretary that I wanted no calls and no one to be allowed into my office for the next ten minutes. I leant back in my chair and put my feet up on my desk as I called his number.

He answered almost straight away, "Hey, I thought you deleted my number!" _Why would I do that?_

"And yet you didn't call me?"

I caught him off guard with that, "Uh... you were pretty clear about that princess."

"Right. Sorry Rocky, it just hasn't felt like the right time to call."

He sounded apologetic, "I know you got upset when we met, but we needed to talk about... we needed to have that conversation."

I said coyly, "You mentioned some other conversations we needed to have."

It sounded like I'd triggered a light bulb to go off in his head, "Hey yeah, that's what I meant to say to you, about Cena..."_That's not what I meant Rocky. God damn it._

He had continued, "I nearly sent you a text, I'm sure you heard he got arrested for drinking and driving, right?"

I was still angry that he'd blatantly ignored what I'd hinted at a moment before. I grumbled, "Yeah Rock I heard about that okay? Fantastic. Whatever."

"Don't be like that princess, I bet you'll like the next thing I heard."

I grumbled "You bet do you? Let's make a bet then. I bet that if I don't like what you tell me next I'm hanging up."

He laughed, "Queen! I call queen!"

I growled into the phone, "You're pissing me off now."

"But you didn't hang up. Anyway stop sulking and listen to me ok?"

I sighed, "I'm listening but this better be good."

I could tell he was smiling, "Trust me you'll like it. Did you know..." He'd stopped.

"Rock I'm fucking warning you."

He burst out laughing, "You're too easy. Did you know Cena's girlfriend walked out on him?"

"Say what?"

He chuckled, "You heard. He called me yesterday begging for a job and blurting out all kinds of shit."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, "Well that really is a shame. I guess he's not so attractive when he's got no job and no prospects and he's about to get community service for a drink drive."

"Actually he admitted that he hit her. I think he was drunk when he called me, he must be hitting the drink hard."

I tried to sound as satisfied as I could, which wasn't hard, "Well there you go, I told you he was a bastard."

My secretary tapped on my door and said through it, "Are you free yet Mrs. McMahon? Your brother is on line three."

"I need to go Rocky, I'll call soon."

I ended the call and shouted to my secretary, "Put him through."

Before I answered the call from Shane I typed out a text to John again: Say hi to Nikki for me. Wait that's right, I'll be seeing more of her than you do. Steph xx

I pressed send.


	15. Nikki Bella

Why hadn't I thought about it before? I was stunned at my own stupidity. Nikki Bella the talentless bitch. She was John Cena's girlfriend, his real girlfriend not in a storyline. How had I forgotten? _You really are losing it, what's the matter with you?_

Nikki works for WWE. She's a wrestler, at least supposedly she is. She has no talent at all, it was obvious why my dad hired her and her sister and it was nothing to do with their in ring abilities. I couldn't help a small smile. _Sorry Nikki, wrong career decision to date Cena._

I knew what I was going to do, I just had to wait until Monday.

* * *

Backstage at Raw I walked into the women's locker room. I knew Nikki was in there but as I entered I saw two other women in there too and one of them was Nikki's sister. Nikki didn't have a mark on her that I could see but I didn't know how long it had been since John hit her. I ordered, "Paige, Brie, leave us."

Paige left immediately but Brie hesitated, "Nikki do you..."

I growled at her, "I'm sorry Brie, maybe I made what I said sound like a question. Get out! Now!"

I could tell Nikki was afraid of what was to come next but she said, "Go Brie, I told you this was coming. I can't believe it's taken this long."

Brie squeezed her sisters shoulder and glared at me as she walked out. _Try me Brie, you'll be next._

I turned to Nikki and smiled, "How are you Nikki?"

I could tell my smile hadn't fooled her, or maybe she sensed danger in it, "Say what you're here to say Stephanie. I know everything you did to John so it's not going to come as a surprise I can assure you of that." _Well thank you Nikki, that makes things easier. What I did to John? That's a twisted way to look at it to say the least._

"You know everything do you?"

Her eyes burned into mine, she didn't intimidate me of course, I'm much taller and bigger than she is but her hatred of me was obvious as she spat, "Yes I do."

"I heard you walked out on him?"

She jumped up from where she had been sitting, "Fuck you Stephanie, I'm not talking about my private life with you."

We were nose to nose as I looked down at her, "Did you leave him, yes or no?"

I saw tears in her eyes as she hissed, "Yes."

I pushed her back down onto the steel chair she just had jumped up from. I was surprised that she didn't resist. "That's really a shame. Here's the thing, I was looking through some budgets the other day back at the office and there's no way around it, we're spending too much on the divas division. We have one or two too many on the books."

She looked at the floor, she really had known this was coming, "I know what you're doing. Why do you say two?"

I smiled but she still wasn't looking at me, "I'd rather lose two, but let's just assume for a second that you quit instead of me having to spend weeks working on my dad to get you out, then I could let your sister stay on."

She looked up at me and her eyes burned into mine again, "I knew you would do this, so yes I will quit but only to save my sister." She was shaking now. _Fear? No, anger. She was boiling but what could a nobody like her do?_

She hissed at me, "You ruin other people's lives this easily and you enjoy it, all just to make your own miserable life more enjoyable somehow? You're an animal!"

I looked down at her like the waste of a human life she was, "Worse, human."

She looked disgusted, horrified at that, "You'll get yours one day you bitch."

I sniggered as I turned around and began laughing as I walked out of the door.

_Sorry John, your girlfriend is out of a job now too. It sucks to be you I guess._


	16. Bath Time

Nikki Bella quit WWE that night. She must have made the reason she gave my dad convincing because I don't think he tried to change her mind. I had to admit she was smarter than I had given her credit for. She knew she had better make it convincing if she didn't want to cost her sister her job too.

I'd been waiting two days for John Cena to blow up and try to contact me about it. It was actually pissing me off, I mean it wasn't as much fun pushing his buttons if there was no reaction. I was relaxing at home in a bath when it happened, and it wasn't what I had expected.

I think I was drifting off to sleep when my phone buzzed and disturbed me. I had left it on the floor by the side of the bath where I could reach it. I dried my hands on the towel I had also left down there and picked my phone up.

There was a text from John Cena: Meet with me McMahon and fix this. You've gone too far. This is your 1 chance. _I hate it when people use numbers instead of words. Illiterate asshole._

I spent a minute planning out what to send back. It took more than one message: You're giving me chances now John? How kind. But here is the thing, I'm not going to meet with you. I'm not going to fix anything, it's all fixed already. What I'm going to do is enjoy my life, every second of it now that I know you are miserable. I'm going to enjoy my life until I hear on the news one day that you put a gun in your mouth and pulled the trigger. Do it John, for me. I told you that you would pay for what you did to me.

It took him a long time to reply: You are insane. This was all you not me. You did this.

_Ok John, you tell yourself that._


	17. Danger?

I was sitting backstage at Smackdown. I had not felt great all day, too much stress I guess. My phone vibrated against my leg. I took it out of my pocket and saw Cena had sent me another text: This is your last chance Stephanie. Fix this. _Again with this?_

I'd had enough of his pathetic threats. I interrupted Paul who was talking to my dad, "Come here please Paul."

He walked over, "What's up? Are you okay? You've been quiet today."

"I'm fine, take a picture with me."

He smiled, "Uh... okay."

He sat down next to me and I held my phone out in front of me and took a picture of us both. I made sure I looked as happy as possible, "Thanks honey, I just wanted to put it on my Twitter."

He kissed me on the cheek and went back over to my dad.

Firstly I uploaded the picture to my Twitter in case Paul looked for it later. It really was a nice picture of us. Now it was time to use it for the real reason I wanted it.

I sent it John with the message: Again with this? I thought it was my final chance last time? You don't scare me John. I'm safe and I'm happy, especially when I'm with my husband. Why don't you spend some time with your girlfriend? She has plenty of free time too now right? Oh, now I remember. She left you. _How do you like that John? Now leave me alone._

About a minute later I got a reply: You're not with him 24/7 though are you?

I sighed. _He actually thinks he's going to scare me with threatening text messages? Pathetic._

* * *

The next day we had flown back home and I had picked up the girls. Paul had headed straight to the office from the airport, there was something he had to catch up on. I don't know really, I wasn't paying attention when he told me to be honest.

I pulled into our driveway and parked my car in front of the house. I don't bother putting it in the garage until night time, it's more convenient just to park it outside if I have to use it again later.

I had got out and opened the rear door on the driver's side for my youngest daughter Vaughn to get out. _Danger._

I looked around. _Why did I just think that?_

There was nobody around and the street was quiet. _Get the girls in the house!_

At times like that I don't question my instincts I just do what they tell me, "Come on girls, let's see who can get to the house first? I bet you can't all beat me?"

Naturally they all ran up the steps to the front door as fast as they could. I ran up behind them and quickly got us inside and slammed the door shut. _What the hell was that about?_

My eldest daughter Aurora laughed at me, "You're too slow mommy, even Vaughn beat you."

_You're losing it Steph, you need to stop texting Cena. His stupid threats are making you paranoid. Maybe I should tell Paul about it? No, that will make things worse. Just get a hold of yourself._

"Come on girls, let's make you some food."

I kept feeling uneasy over the next few days. Eventually I deleted John's number from my phone. I had enjoyed pushing his buttons but now I realised it was doing as much harm to me as it was to him. What I really needed was to talk to someone about it. _You can't tell Paul, he'll lose it when he realises what you've been doing. You can't tell your parents that will probably be even worse. Tell Shane? My brother will listen to me, won't he? He will, but he will still to Paul or my dad. Or both._

I didn't know what to do or who to talk to but then suddenly it was obvious. Rocky.


	18. Out Of The Blue

As soon as the thought had entered my head I was desperate to call Rocky. It had been so long since I had spoken to him. He would help me. It would lift the weight from my mind to talk to someone. Later that night I could put it off no more.

I stood up and kissed Paul on the forehead, "I'm going to run myself a bath honey."

I felt guilty already as I was about to go behind his back and talk to Rocky again but what else could I do?

I started the water running and called Rocky. He sounded surprised to hear from me, he knew I would be at home at this time, "Hey, is everything okay?" _Just be honest._

"No Rocky, I need to see you. I need to talk. I need to see you tomorrow."

He sounded concerned, "Wait, what? What's wrong princess?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, just please come over again. Go to the same hotel if you can."

"Calm down okay. I'll come, of course I will. I'll fly in tomorrow morning. Call me."

I was so relieved, "Thank you Rocky, thank you. I have to go."

I ended the call. _Everything will be fine. Get everything off your chest tomorrow and you'll be fine. Now get in the bath and relax. If only it was that easy._

I lay in the bath with my eyes closed trying to relax when I realised I had a big problem. I had asked Rocky to meet me the next night, but tomorrow was Monday. I was supposed to be at Raw. I couldn't call Rocky back and ask him to come later in the week. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow let alone later in the week. I would just have to get out of going to Raw.

I sent a text to Rocky: I'm not going to Raw tomorrow. I will meet you in the afternoon after Paul flies out. I'll call you.

I spent Monday morning complaining to Paul about feeling ill. I was lying to him again but I needed to have an excuse why I wouldn't fly out to Raw with him. As he drove towards the airport I decided to wait until we were a mile or so away before I told him.

_This is it, make it convincing! _"Honey I'm not going to fly. I feel like death, I can't do it, not today. I'll never get through tonight."

He turned to me with a look of concern, "Are you sure baby? That's not like you. Maybe you'll feel better if you sleep on the flight? You can always just stay at the hotel if you still feel bad later."

I shook my head, "I can't. I feel so sick. I'm not going to fly. Will you talk to dad?"

He put his hand on my leg, "It's that bad? Are you sure you will be okay to drive home?"

"I'll have to be. I'll go pick up the girls and..."

He cut me off, "No. Leave the girls, if you're feeling that bad just go home and go to bed. Get some sleep and maybe you will feel a little better."

"Okay honey."

I felt terrible again but at least it had worked. After we got to the airport and he left me I got behind the wheel and drove away from the airport. Then I called Rocky, "Hey princess, you're not cancelling on me are you? You sounded out of it last night."

"No Rocky, have you got to the hotel yet? I mean have you flown in yet?"

"I'm here, I'm on my way to the hotel now."

I sighed with relief, "I'm going to head home and change then. I don't want a repeat of last time. I'll come right over."

I could tell he was grinning, "Wear something sexy princess."

"Don't Rocky, not today. I'll be there soon."

I drove home as fast as I could, I was really desperate to just to get there and speak to Rocky and get everything off my mind.

I pulled up in front of my house and rushed inside. All I needed to do was put a decent dress on and get out of there. I changed as quickly as I could and rushed back out to my car. I had just opened car the door when something hit me from behind.


	19. Taken

_Where am I? What the hell is going on? Fuck, my head hurts. It's dark in here wherever it is. I'm lying down, I need to get up and find out where I am. Wait, why won't my arms move? I can't get up._

_Stop panicking, take a second to think. Try to move again, try and move your arms. They are stuck behind me. My god, I'm tied up. What the fuck is going on? Try and scream, get help! That didn't work, something is wrapped tightly around my mouth, around my head. Can I get it off? No._

_There's something covering my eyes too, that's why I can't see. Oh god! I'm being kidnapped!_

_Can I get free? What am I tied up with? Try and figure it out, you need to get out of here. Try and move your hands. They move a little, feels like handcuffs maybe? There's no way I can possibly get out of them. I'm in serious shit._

_There's something wrapped around my stomach keeping my hands against my back too. It feels like it must be tape. That must be what is around my mouth and ankles too._

_What is that sound? It's my car! I can recognise the powerful sound of the engine. I'm being abducted in my own car! I must be in the trunk._

_Who is doing this? What does he want? You don't know it's a man. You don't even know how many people are doing this._

_What do they want? Money obviously. That must be it._

_I have to try to keep calm. I can't get free and I can't get help so I have to keep calm. It will only make things worse if you panic._

_I need to wait until they get to where they are taking me then I may be able to get away or get help._

_Don't do anything to make them angry though, they may hurt you. Oh god what if that is what they want? What if they intend to rape me? What if they kill me?_

_Keep calm! You're panicking again. Just wait and see what happens for now. The only way you will escape is if you out think whoever is doing this. You can do that._

_My phone! I was carrying my phone when I was getting in the car! Is it in here with me? Of course it isn't you idiot! Why would they put my phone in here with me?_

_Just wait until the car stops._

* * *

_The car has stopped! Now what? They are going to take me out of here obviously but I can hardly make any sound and I can't get free. I need to hope they untie me or take this tape off my mouth. If I can talk to them I can at least find out what they want._

_When they lift me out of here they are going to carry me somewhere. I have to try to pay attention to where they take me and how I can get back to the car if I escape._

_That's the trunk being opened. Please don't hurt me. Okay it's definitely a guy that has picked me up, too strong to be a woman. He stinks of alcohol. I need to pay attention to where he carries me._

_Okay we are outside, it's too cold to be inside. We are going up some stairs. Right turn. Remember this!_

_He's opening a door. We're inside some place. At least it's warm in here, I'm so cold._

_He's dropped me on a bed. Please let him untie me now, my arms are killing me._

_Yes, he's untying my arms._

"Don't struggle and you won't get hurt." _Okay, just untie me._

_He's released the handcuffs! No wait he's attached my wrist to something else with them. Shit, I still won't be able to get free._

"If I take that off your mouth you need to be quiet. If not I'll hurt you." _That voice? No it can't be. Just nod your head so that he takes it off._

_That feels so much better! I can breathe properly._

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" _My throat is really dry._

He untied the blindfold and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was John Cena.

He stood over me, "I said shut up Stephanie. I don't want to hurt you but if you start making noise I go to work with this." He was holding a small knife. He used it to cut the tape off my ankles.

I sounded hoarse and weak, "Can I have a drink? Some water?"

Without saying anything he disappeared. I looked around the crappy little one bed apartment I was in. _He's living in this hole? What the fuck? He's only been out of work for a few weeks!_

He reappeared with a cup of water and put it in my free hand. I drank and it tasted so good, so cold.

I made sure I spoke quietly so that I didn't piss him off, "John are you crazy? What the hell are you doing? You know you'll go to jail for this! What do you want?"

"For now we're going to talk, you sick little bitch."


	20. Who Is The Crazy One?

_Right John, obviously I'm the sick one here. Whatever you say._

"We could have talked ay my place John, you're not making sense. And where the hell is this place? This can't be your home?"

He sat on the end of the bed. He looked like shit, like he hadn't slept in days, "No we couldn't talk at your place! How do I know who is going to show up and when? This needs to be done somewhere private." _What do you mean 'needs to be done'?_

I didn't know what he meant and I began to panic again, "Don't you fucking touch me John. I swear to god..."

He was getting angry, "Shut up! I'm doing the talking here."

"So talk. How about you tell me what possible idea made you think it was a good idea to abduct me? And you didn't answer me what the hell is the shit hole?"

His eyes burned into mine, "This is where I fucking live now. If you weren't such a self centred witch you would have known I've been having money problems for a while now. I spoke to your dad about it and he promised he would make sure I was okay. That all changed when his little princess went crying to him though right?" _What the hell is he talking about? Money problems? With what we were paying him? Fuck off._

I didn't have to try to sound confused, "John uh... what are you talking about? What money problems? You were making good money!"

His eyes looked glazed over and he slurred a little. How had he driven here without crashing? "I have some problems gambling plus Nikki and I bought a huge house. Like, really huge. I told her we didn't need one that size. It was bigger than yours for fuck's sake. It cost us millions. Who am I kidding? It cost me millions not her." _Gambling? __He's obviously hitting the booze, is he on drugs as well?_

"I still don't understand you John, even if you bought a huge house you must have been earning enough to make the payments? And Nikki must have helped? You can't have lost that much gambling."

He looked furious now and he screamed, "She was helping, when she had a fucking job!" _Oh shit._

"It wasn't just the house anyway if I stopped gambling I could have afford that by myself. But then my dad got his cancer diagnosis."

I was stunned, "He what?"

"You heard me. He got diagnosed with cancer and his insurance didn't cover for any kind of decent treatment plan. My brothers don't make that kind of money so I had pay for it for him. It was the only option. I told your dad all of this, don't even try to pretend to me you didn't know." _You're in deep shit here Steph. What the hell are you going to do? Why didn't dad tell me the stupid bastard?_

I was floundering, "John you have to believe me, my dad didn't..."

"Shut up! Stop fucking telling lies, it's all you ever do! All those lies you told your dad about what went on between us, you're fucking crazy!" _What? You've lost it John, your head has gone._

I decided not to attempt to convince him that I didn't know, he was boiling already and I had to make sure I didn't get hurt at this point, "What do you want John? You want money? You can have money, let me go and you can have your job back, I'll advance you money, whatever you want."

He snorted, "You think I'm fucking stupid? I let you go and I can have my job back? That's the best thing you've got?"

My heart was pounding, I needed to think of something but I couldn't, "This was your stupid idea to bring me here John you must have planned what you wanted to get from me. Right?"

He seemed to regain some composure, "Yes. Right. Here's what we're going to do. You're going to transfer me a million dollars. You can do it on this." He picked up a laptop from the floor and threw it onto the bed next to me.

"John I can't just get access to that kind..."

"Will you stop fucking talking over me! When you've done that you're going to write down and I mean write so that it's in your handwriting, everything that happened between us, everything you did to me since that day in the limo, every lie you've told, all of it! People need to know I didn't do what you said, and that you are the crazy one!" _My god, that's your plan? Really? I can't do either of those things, what the hell am I going to do?_

Then an idea came to me, "Why don't you describe to me exactly what you want me to write down John. What do you want me to write about that day in the limo? I can't think properly as you hit me over the head pretty hard."

He moved closer to me, closer to my face, "The truth you psycho bitch, you know what happened. You threw yourself at me. You practically forced me to fuck you on that back seat, and then you told everyone I tried to force myself on you just to cover for yourself with Paul!"

My head was spinning now, "What the hell are you talking about John, your head has gone!"

His veins were sticking out of his neck as he screamed, "No! Your fucking head has gone! That's the reason you've done all of this! That's the reason you threw yourself at me in the limo! You're fucking crazy!"

Suddenly I figured out a way I may be able to get free. I leaned forward and kissed him, "You liked it though John didn't you? You wanted me so bad."

He looked like he couldn't process what had just happened.

"I want you too John. I wanted you that day so badly. I've wanted you so badly every day since. That's why I had to get you out of my life. I'm crazy about you but I can't lose my kids. I'd leave Paul for you tomorrow but I can't lose the girls."

He shook his head but I could see he was struggling with his own mind, "I don't want you, you freak. I just want your money."

I kissed him again, "You can have the money, but I want you first. It will be the best experience of our lives John. Trust me."

He kissed me. _It's working! Keep going._

"Let me do it again John, let me throw myself at you and make you fuck me. You liked that didn't you?"

I don't know whether he had really fantasised about me or whether he was so far gone on booze or drugs or if his head was just fried but he said, "Yes, you make me do it again! Then give me the money and I'll get out of here! I'll leave you here, I won't hurt you as long as I get the money."

"You'll get the money John I promise. You remember what it was like while I was on top of you in that limo don't you? Let's do it. Let's do it now, I can't wait anymore!"

This was the moment I had planned for. This had to work or I was done. He moved to climb on top of me, "No John. You remember... I was on top of you, it's so much better that way. You need to get this off my wrist so I can get on top." _Please! Please!_

"If you try anything I'll kill you, you know that?"

I pulled his head towards me with my free hand and kissed him again, "I just want you John, that's all I've wanted all this time."

He took the key from his pocket and released my wrist. _Yes! Thank god. Now wait for the moment._

I pushed him over so that he was on his back then rolled over on top of him, "How did I do it John, was it like this?" I made sure my knees dug into his arms, hopefully that would pin him down.

He had sighed and closed his eyes, this was going better than I could have hoped for. He moaned, "Yes."

"Relax John, Steph will make it all better for you." The adrenaline surged through me. I clamped by my hands around his throat and squeezed as tightly as I could. _I work out two hours a day, I'm a powerful woman. Surely I can do this?_


	21. Escape

He reacted immediately but he made a mistake. I guess he couldn't think clearly in a moment of panic, he wasn't like me in that regard. _That's the difference between us John._

He knew what was happening but the mistake he made was to try and get my hands off his throat. It took him a few seconds to get his arms free from under my knees. I hoped that I had bought myself enough time with that.

He scratched and pulled at my hands in desperation as his face turned bright red and he was gasping for air. Then something must have registered in his head as he used all of his remaining strength to lift me up and throw me to the floor at the side of the bed. _Now I'm in deep shit._

I jumped up as quickly as I could. I saw that John had rolled off the other side of the bed and he was just standing up himself and trying to catch his breath. He grabbed the knife he had used to untie me from the nightstand on that side of the bed. It had been out of reach while I was on top of him, I had made sure of that.

As he grabbed the knife I went for the only thing I could reach on my side of the bed. There was a lamp on the nightstand on my side. I grabbed it and pulled it out of the wall. I was pleased to feel that it was quite heavy. It was also obviously bigger than his knife so I knew that if we got in range of each other I'd be able to hit him before he could stab me.

He held the knife out in front of himself, "Big mistake bitch. Now you're fucked."

I was holding the lamp as far back as I could so that if he went for me I could get a good swing in to him.

The adrenaline was still rushing through me as I warned him, "Don't make me kill you John, I'll kill you. Don't make me kill you John, I'll kill you. Don't make me. I'll beat you to fucking death John , I swear to god!"

He obviously knew he couldn't make a move on me without getting hit so after a few seconds he pretended like he was going to drop the knife. _Nice try John, I'm not stupid._

He lunged at me, throwing himself across the bed. As soon as I saw him begin to move I swung the lamp as hard as I could. As he flew across the bed the lamp caught him flush across his jaw and cheekbone. The lamp exploded into pieces all over the room.

He lay motionless on the bed with blood pouring from his face. I stood there gasping for breath, I had so much adrenaline at that moment. _What now? Think! Shit, I didn't kill him did I? I'm fucked if I have._

I checked to make sure he was unconscious, not that there was any doubt. I checked his neck for a pulse and was very relieved to find it. _Okay. Right, get out of here. Get the car keys and just drive as fast as you can! Where the hell are the car keys?_

I looked around and saw that he had dropped them onto a table. I grabbed them and was halfway to the door when it came to me. _There's a better idea. Finish this asshole for life. Yes! That's what you do._

I knew what I was going to do but I had a problem. Apart from a bump on my head there wasn't a mark on me. That might not be convincing. _What can I do? I know..._

I walked over to the doorway which I saw led to the tiny kitchen area. _Just do it. It needs to look good._

I smashed my forehead into the door frame as hard as I could, making sure I made contact just above my right eye. I saw stars but had it worked? _Do it again if it hasn't!_

I felt blood begin to flow down my face. _Come on! Faster! I need to get out of here!_

I waited until the blood was flowing down my face and dripping from my chin onto my dress. _Okay, good._

I went back over to the bed and made sure John was still out cold. He was but I had no idea how long for. _Do it and get out for god's sake!_

I put the final part of my plan into action. I took off my dress and hurled it across the room. I had planned to throw my shoes over there too but I realised I didn't have them. They must have been in the trunk of my car. It didn't matter. _Okay, now go. And make it look good._

I screamed as loud as I could and ran out of apartment door, yelling for help.


	22. False Accusations

As I ran outside I saw there were a bunch of these crappy apartments up here. To my left was where the steps that I had thought were taking us to a first floor when John was carrying me but they were just the way to get from the parking area to the apartments. He had been lucky that no one saw him carrying me up there. I saw my car parked next to the bottom of the steps. _I could still just go. Get out of here. No chance, this is too good an opportunity to miss._

My head pounded from banging it on the doorframe but I didn't need to think so clearly now anyway. I ran past the steps and banged on the first apartment door I came to, still yelling for help. Then I banged on the next door and the one after that. I heard the first door open, the one closest to the apartment I had ran from. There was greasy haired guy standing there with a can of beer in his hand.

His eyes bulged as he saw me standing there in my underwear. _Yes, I bet you've never seen anything like this have you?_

He shouted, "Bro, come look at this! There's some hooker running around in her underwear. I told you I heard screaming."

I staggered over to him which wasn't too hard to do convincingly as my head was getting really bad. I pointed at the open apartment door, "Please, there's a guy. He's got a knife. He tried to rape me."

He must have now processed the blood pouring from my head, "Jesus Christ! Dude, get out here! She's covered in blood!" _Nice reactions you've got there._

At the same time as his friend or brother or whatever the hell he was showed up a woman came out of another apartment shouting, "What are you idiots doing now?"

I started to head in her direction, I was going to end up in one of these apartments waiting for the cops to show up and I definitely wanted it to be hers not the one with the two guys in it.

Her eyes widened as I turned towards her, "Christ almighty, are you okay? What's going on? What have they done to you?" _She thinks these two morons did this?_

I pointed again, "No. There's a guy. He abducted me, he's going to kill me!"

She grabbed hold of me and I began crying. I wasn't actually faking it either. She started leading me towards her apartment, "It's okay honey, nobody is going to kill you. You two idiots get in there and see what's going on."

They were hesitant, "Uh... she said something about having a knife."

I sobbed, "I hit him. I think he's out, just don't let him come for me again. Please!"

Behind me I heard, "I guess we should do something man."

Then the other guy, "No shit, I'm going to fuck him up. Look at what he's done to her." _Maybe I'll luck out, maybe that guy will beat him to death before the cops show up._

The woman led me into her apartment and sat me down on a wooden chair in her kitchen, "It's okay now sweetie, he's not going to hurt you now. I'll call the cops." _Yes, you do that._

I didn't like sitting in this crappy apartment but I realised that I did actually need an ambulance. I was losing quite a lot of blood, "Please, my head. He hit me."

She was already on the phone to the cops as she handed me a towel to hold over the cut to try to slow the bleeding. She had just given her address, "She said some guy abducted her, tried to rape her and threatened to kill her. It must be the guy that moved in there last week. You'd better get an ambulance down here too she's bleeding pretty bad."

There was a pause while the person on the other end spoke. Then she continued, "I don't know where he is, I think she said she hit him with something."

Another pause, "Yes she's bleeding from her head, looks like he did a number on her the son of a bitch."

When she had finished her call she said, "Can I call anyone for you sweetie?" She must have seen my wedding ring, "Your husband, what's his number?"

I gave her Paul's number, "But he might be on a flight." I had no idea what time it was.

She tried to call but his phone was not available.

I asked, "Can you try my dad?" I gave her the number and she began to dial, "Do you want me to talk to him first?" I nodded.

My dad must have answered as she said, "Uh... hi. I don't know how to say this but I have your daughter here with me. She's been attacked by someone."

She paused, "I don't know, she's got a nasty cut on her forehead and she seems dazed. We're waiting for an ambulance. Yes I can give her the phone."

She handed it to me, "Daddy?"

"Steph! What happened? Who hit you? Are you okay?"

I sobbed again, "It was John Cena dad, he abducted me and he was going to kill me."

There was a long pause as he tried to take that in, "Are you okay now? I'll come straight there."

"I'm okay dad, they're going to have to take me to hospital to get my head fixed up. Please come quickly."

My dad sounded like he was going to cry or something. Or maybe he was insanely angry, his voice sounded real strange, "I'm coming now princess, have you called Paul?"

"He's still on his flight. Call him for me please, keep trying."

I heard him yelling at someone to get a car, "I will, I'm coming now baby. Let me know what hospital you get taken to. I love you princess."

I sobbed, "I love you daddy."

I was kind of out of it by the time the cops showed up which I suppose was a good thing.


	23. Hospital

As with any plan that is made up in the heat of the moment there were mistakes. Judging by the questions I had been asked by the cops I counted three in total.

Firstly they wanted to know why if I had woken in the apartment on the bed in only my underwear as I had claimed, why did my dress have blood on it? That was the biggest mistake I had made, I should have taken it off first. I said I didn't know how the dress had got blood on it, I hadn't even known where it was. It was all I could say.

The second thing they questioned me on was why one of the guys from the apartment closest to the one I had been in had said that he heard a loud crash which they presumed was my hitting John with the lamp but he had said it was at least a minute, maybe two before he heard me screaming outside. I said I'd collapsed on the floor crying as I thought I had killed him. They seemed to buy that.

Thirdly they wanted to know why there were handcuffs on the bed and yet I had been able to escape. I said I didn't know, I hadn't been attached to them at any point whilst I was awake. They seemed to buy that too.

The dress though, what a fuck up I'd made there. Luckily that was the only thing that made any part of my story doubtful. I mean it was obvious that I had been abducted and obvious I'd been hit in the face, plus they found the knife next to John. There was no way he wasn't going to jail and it was surely going to be for most of his life, if not all of it. Certainly long enough that he was out of my life now.

I had made a real mess of my head, much more than I had intended. I had seven sutures in the cut and my eye had swollen shut and was already starting to bruise. It would look awful in a day or so. At least I had been told it probably wouldn't leave a permanent scar. They also told me I had to stay at the hospital overnight as a precaution.

It was a small price to pay for what I had achieved. I had also told the cops that John had been trying to get money from me, and that he had been ranting about paying for cancer treatment for his dad. I had decided to say that I would pay for it. That would make me look good in the media.

I lay there wondering where Paul and my dad were. I figured my mom must have decided that she couldn't bring the girls until she had heard I was definitely okay. I wanted to call her and tell her to come, I wanted to see the girls more than anything but I didn't have a phone. It hadn't been found so I guess John must have tossed it out of the car somewhere. _I've lost Rocky's number then. _

That thought came from nowhere and I realised I didn't know his number. I'd have to call TNA to get to him. That would mean more lies, I mean I couldn't call and use my real name. _I'm getting good at telling lies, it comes naturally to me lately._

Why did I keep having thoughts like that? It must be stress again, especially after today. _But I don't feel stressed._

I realised that was true and it was strange, I didn't feel stressed or scared, certainly not guilty. The only feelings I had were that my head hurt and I wanted my family.

It was while I was considering how strange that my head started spinning but then my mom walked in with the girls. Someone must have said it was okay to bring them to see me. I felt so much better immediately as the girls jumped on my bed and hugged me.

Aurora was crying, "I don't like you're eye mommy."

I hugged her, "I know baby, a nasty man hit mommy but do you know what?"

"What?"

"Mommy is a brave girl and it will get better soon. Can you be a brave girl and stop crying for me? You'll upset your sisters."

She wiped her eyes, "Okay."

My mom came and sat next to the bed and took my hand. She looked like she had been crying too but she clearly didn't want the girls to see that. "Stephanie, my god your head looks so bad. Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

"No mom I'll be fine, not in front of the girls okay?"

She must have realised I was right, this conversation was for another time and place. Paul and my dad showed up not long after but my head was hurting so much and the medication the nurse had given me was making me tired so I was soon drifting off to sleep.

_Today was one hell of a day, but a good one. Where are you sleeping tonight John? You bastard._


	24. Three Months

The next morning a nurse woke me to ask a bunch of questions and do some tests. She had to shine a light in my good eye, "You have bad concussion Mrs. McMahon, I don't think the doctor will let you home today. I'll have him check on you soon."

I lay there wondering where my family were and thinking about how much my head hurt. I didn't have a mirror or a phone to check on it but I could tell from the pain that my eye was a real mess. I was only half awake when Paul walked in, "Hi honey, how are you feeling?" He leant over and kissed me. His voice was full of concern.

"Terrible, my head hurts so bad."

He sat down and took my hand. He looked down, not in my eyes. I realised that he was clearly troubled by something. Obviously I was hurt and all but I could tell this was something else, "Paul, what's wrong?"

He still didn't look at me, "Honey we have to talk about a uh... problem." _I don't like how he said that. Oh my god! They figured out what I did, they're going to bust in here and arrest me!_

"Don't look so scared baby, please. It's just that Marissa came to me last night. She was worried about something you said to her." _Marissa and Shane are here? That's great! Wait, I don't remember talking to her. I must have been out of it._

I focussed back on Paul, "I don't remember seeing her."

Paul mumbled, "Oh god."

"Paul, what's going on? You're scaring me."

He looked at me and I saw his eyes had tears in them, "Baby can you try to remember last night? Before your dad and I got here. Who came to see you?" _Can I remember? Of course I can!_

"The girls. My mom brought the girls in here to see me."

Paul had started to cry, "Oh my god... Steph..." _What the hell is wrong with him? I've only ever seen him cry a few times. Why now?_

"You're scaring me! What's wrong with you? What's... is something wrong with mom?"

He took my other hand and held them both very tightly and tears flowed down his face. I had never seen him like it before, "Steph your mom died. You know that." _What?! What the fuck? How could he break it me like that? And why? How? When? And what did he mean 'you know that'?_

He tried to stop crying and speak more clearly as he wiped his eyes, "Baby your mom died three months ago. Please try to remember."

I was dumbfounded, "Paul, I can't. I don't understand."

I nearly jumped out of my skin as a different voice spoke on the other side of me. I hadn't noticed anyone else come in, "We can help you with that Mrs. McMahon. I'm Doctor Stanley. I'm going to start you on some medication and things will start to make a lot more sense soon okay? You've also got a very nasty concussion so I'm afraid you will need to stay here again for tonight at least."

I was crying now, "Paul?"

He got up and hugged me as tightly as he could, "It's going to be okay baby, I should have made you see someone sooner. I knew you were struggling to cope but you're so stubborn I knew it would only cause us to fight and make things worse. I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

I couldn't make any words come out of my mouth for a minute or so, "So, I'm crazy?"

He voice sounded like he might cry again, "No baby. You're not crazy, you're ill. You're having a tough time thinking about things clearly that's all. We'll get you the meds and you will be okay."

He sat with me for another half hour and we had both calmed down when suddenly he said, "I don't want to stress you too much Steph as I know you're struggling but I need to ask you something else."

I nodded, "Okay."

"That dress the police found in the apartment? That wasn't what you were wearing when you dropped me off at the airport. Do you want to tell me about that?"

_Oh shit! Busted._


	25. Try To Remember

_How can I tell him the truth? What if he leaves me? I can't lose him and the girls! Think!_

"Steph I'm pretty sure I already know okay? So don't lie to me. I'm only going to be mad if you try and lie to me I promise."

I closed my eyes but I couldn't answer him. I just couldn't make myself talk.

"The cops found your phone outside of our house Steph, where you must have dropped it. They got into it and went through your calls as you didn't have any text messages saved. You called 'Rocky' didn't you?" _Christ almighty, please just kill me now._

I began to cry, "I only wanted someone to talk to I swear! I just couldn't talk to you or dad. I don't know why I just..." I couldn't say any more I was crying too much.

He hugged me, "I know honey, I know. I called him myself and he told me what a bad way you were in. He said was really worried about you after you met him in that hotel." _He knows about that and he's hugging me? Rocky was worried about me? I was fine when I met him._

Paul continued, "He said he had been really tempted to call me himself as he was afraid you were hiding your problems from me, from all of us. He said he going to try to convince you to open up to us when he saw you yesterday."

My head was pounding and spinning and this was all too much to take in, "Paul, I'm so sorry. I can't think. I can't."

"It's okay. It's okay. It's all going to be okay soon darling. Try to sleep. We will come and see you later."

_How can I not remember that my mom died? I'm insane. I must be. That's what John kept telling me! Was he right? Is this all my fault? That's what he said! Oh god Steph._

Later that day a nurse came into my room. She had a tiny plastic cup with two pills in it. She handed it to me and poured me a drink of water into another plastic cup.

"Can you take these for me Stephanie? You'll feel much better soon when you're on these." _These little pills will make me feel better?_

"When we're done your dad would like to sit with you. Is that okay?" _Of course it's okay!_

I swallowed the pills, "Yes. My dad."

She took the little cup from me, "There we are. I'll send your dad in now." She left and the door closed behind her.

_What am I going to say to my dad? I need to ask him about mom but how can I? I mean I should know. Why don't I remember?_

The door opened and my dad slowly walked in, "Steph? How is your head princess?"

I started crying immediately, "Daddy it hurts and I can't remember! I want to remember but I can't! What's happening to me? What happened to mom? I'm so scared."

He hugged me, "Please stop crying sweetheart. Please. I'm going to sit here and we're going to try to remember together okay? Shall we do that?"

"Okay, but I don't think I can."

He stroked my face as he sat down next to me, "Calm down darling and try to think. Take your time and try your best okay? Do you remember when I called you? Do you remember the phone call?"

I tried my hardest but it was no use, "Dad I can't. I'm so sorry."

He had tears in his eyes now too. I was upsetting everyone. "It's okay princess we'll try again tomorrow. Your meds will help. There will be other things you will start to remember too and when you do we need you not to try not to panic or stress yourself okay? Me and Paul will be with you and so will Shane. It's all going to be okay soon."

I closed my eyes. _I just want to sleep. When I wake up maybe I will feel better? Who am I kidding, my mom is dead. How can I ever feel better?_


	26. Therapy

"That's very good Stephanie, we're definitely making progress now. Most of that matches with what other people have told me and what you've given me before. Shall we take a break for a drink and something to eat? Then we'll see if you can remember anything a little further back okay?"

Stephanie sat up on the couch she had been lying on for the past three hours, "Are we really making progress? Was that better than yesterday?"

The psychiatrist patted her on the shoulder, "Yes, you're getting better every day now. I'm very pleased. We just need to try and go a bit further back than where you started today. You still seem to struggle with a few things there. Let's go and eat and we can meet again in an hour."

They walked out of the door and Stephanie saw that Paul was sitting in the waiting area. He saw her and walked over, "Hey honey, how was it today?"

She hugged him, "He said I'm making progress every day now. He's happy that we have everything pretty much figured out from that night in Miami until when I was in hospital. We're going to go over the important things from the weeks before that again this afternoon."

Paul kissed his wife on the forehead, "That's really good Steph. Hopefully we won't have to keep coming here for much longer."

"It's just so frustrating though honey, I just want this to be over. He says we are making progress but it doesn't seem like it sometimes."

He put his arm around her as they walked towards the cafeteria, "It's only been three weeks Steph. Considering what you went through with Cena and losing your mom so suddenly I call this good progress."

They entered the cafeteria and joined the line, "But Shane lost mom too and he didn't lose his mind like I did."

"You didn't ask for this to happen Steph. It's my fault. I should have made you see someone much sooner. I feel guilty every day that this happened and I could have stopped it before it went as far as it did."

Stephanie took his hand, "You have nothing to feel guilty about. I hid it all from you and from dad, there's no way you could have known. You may have been able to tell I wasn't acting like myself but you couldn't have figured out what was going on in my head. Hell, I don't even understand it now."

They selected what they wanted to eat and Paul paid for it. They sat at a table and began to eat. Paul saw Stephanie squeeze her eyes shut briefly as if in pain, "Are you okay, are you getting pains again?"

She shook her head, "It's not too bad, just the occasional shooting pain above my eye. It doesn't happen as often as it was though."

Paul drank some of his coffee and replied, "It's healing well though, it won't be noticeable soon. That really was nasty injury, you're lucky that it won't scar."

Stephanie looked down at her food. She had not eaten much of it, just pushed it around her plate with her fork, "One thing I definitely don't feel is lucky."

Paul rubbed his forehead. It was hard trying to phrase everything he said to his wife carefully to avoid something like this happening, "That's not what I meant Steph."

"You don't know what it was like in there. You've never had to fear for your life. You've never had to try and strangle someone with your bare hands just to survive."

He took her hands in his, "Baby it's all over now, you'll never have to live through that again."

"I live through it every day, all of it." Stephanie was fighting back tears, "Especially in this place."

Unsure how to respond Paul felt powerless to help her. He decided to get her talking about something else, "Hey I've got some good news. Shane is back in the country, he's going to come over tonight and see you."

Stephanie's face brightened a little, "That's great, it's been what? Two weeks since I saw him?"

"Yes that's about right. He won't believe the progress you've made since then. So, Steph have you uh... remembered anything about what happened in that limo with John?"

"No. We're still struggling on that," she lied.


	27. Commitment

"I'll see you in a few hours then honey, good luck." Paul said as he then kissed his wife goodbye.

Stephanie returned the kiss, "See you soon, I love you."

Paul let out a sigh as his wife entered the psychiatrist's office and closed the door. He had to be there for her but it was taking its toll on him and the kids. The whole situation was a total mess. Paul had struggled for a while to believe that Stephanie could be capable of the things she had done to John Cena. She had deliberately and persistently made his life hell until the point that he had snapped. He wasn't convinced that she was telling the truth when she claimed to not remember what had started the whole thing in the back off that limo. He already had told himself to face the likely truth, his wife had thrown herself at John Cena and made love to him. That had been John's story all along.

He headed outside to get in his car, telling himself that no matter what happened he would forgive his wife. He was committed to his marriage and he knew that his wife had not been in control of herself at the time. He loved her, he always had loved her plus she was an amazing mother to the girls.

Stephanie did not know any of this was going on in her husband's head as she sat back on the couch she had spent so much time on recently, "Do we have to do this doc? Every day I come in here and we go through the same things over and over."

"Stephanie you know how this works. You can complain about it as much as you want but we both want the same thing. We want you to leave here and never have to come back but that isn't going to happen until you can come in here and tell me the whole story from when your mom died until that night in the hospital without getting confused or trying to hold things back."

"It's not as easy as you make it sound," Stephanie mumbled as she looked down at the floor.

He nodded, "You're right but it will not get easier by refusing to talk will it?"

She had to admit that was true, "Okay fine, you win."

"We've established that we get the best results when you lie down and close your eyes and relax." He motioned for her to do so now.

"Right, where are my notes from yesterday?" He flicked back a few pages in the notepad he was holding. It had Stephanie's name on the label on the front cover.

Stephanie thought about how far they had come since that book had been started, the doc was right that they were making progress. She needed to stop giving him a hard time and work on this.

"Okay here we are. Shall we take it from the top? You were making breakfast for the girls..."


	28. The Phone Call

Stephanie closed her eyes and tried to think as clearly as possible.

"Stephanie can you please try to include as many thoughts as you can remember as well as things that happened, you know the drill by now. You did that very well this morning." She was ready to begin.

I was making breakfast for the girls. Usually they are little angels but I remember that day they were stressing me big time, arguing and not doing as I asked them.

I remember my phone ringing but I was too busy to answer it. Then I heard Aurora say "Mommy! Granddad Vince would like to speak to you." I remember I didn't appreciate the interruption at that time in the morning, I mean he must have know I would be busy but I thought it was really cute how she had said it.

I took the phone from her and told her, "You're going to be a business woman like mommy when you grow up are you sweetheart?" She said, "Not until I'm old like you." _Thanks baby girl I appreciate that._

"Hi dad, I'm kind of in the middle of a dozen things at once here do can we..."

"Stephanie listen to me please. I need you to sit down somewhere and listen to me okay?"

I didn't take his advice and sit down but I could tell by his voice it was something serious, "Dad are you okay? Is mom okay?"

He started crying, "No baby, no she's not okay." _Well tell me what's wrong for god's sake! He hasn't called me baby for a long time. He used to do that to calm me._

"Dad what happened? Tell me."

He started to cry, "The hotel called. Your mom didn't answer her alarm call and she didn't open the door when they were knocking so they went in..."

"Dad what are you saying?" _Please don't say it. Please don't._

"Steph your mom is dead. They found her in bed, she died in her sleep."

I put my phone down next to the cooker and sat on the floor leaning back on the kitchen cabinets. I tucked my knees under my chin and I just wanted to stay there. I don't know why. The girls started asking me if I was okay but I couldn't answer them. I just sat there. I can't remember if I was crying but I don't think so. That's not normal right?

One of the girls must have gone to fetch Paul but I don't know who it was. I wasn't taking anything in any more. Paul came in and saw me on the floor, "Steph? Steph? What's wrong? Steph!"

I heard Aurora's voice, "Granddad Vince upset mommy."

"Steph what did your dad say to you? Answer me. What's going on here?"

I could only look at him, I saw that this frightened him but I still couldn't say anything. It just wouldn't happen. He picked up my phone but my dad must have ended the call. Or maybe I did. I don't know. Paul called my dad and obviously my dad told him what had happened.

Of course he was upset but he made a good job of hiding it so that the girls wouldn't start to get upset too. He told them, "Okay girls I don't want you to worry but mommy doesn't feel too good? I need you to give us some time alone so I can make her better, so can you go and watch TV?"

I don't think Aurora bought it, she's a little too old for that, "Dad..."

"Aurora take your sisters and put the TV on please. Can you do that for me?"

They went off to watch TV, Bless them they really are such angels. After they left Paul lifted me off the floor and helped me sit at the kitchen table. He kept talking to me but I can't remember if I said anything back to him.

He must have gone and told the girls. I'm pretty sure I didn't do it. I think I would remember that. In fact I don't remember who he got to take the kids when we flew out to be with mom.

Stephanie felt the doc's hand on her shoulder, "Okay Stephanie, sit up and dry your eyes for me. We'll take five minutes." She had been trying so hard to remember as much as possible that she hadn't realise she was crying. She sat up and used the tissue he handed her to dry her eyes, "How did I do?"

The doc was still writing in his book but he said, "Good, we got more than yesterday. You're still not clear on much that happened after your dad's phone call but you are improving there too. It's to be expected that that is as problem area . That will probably be the last thing we get through before you finish here."

Stephanie didn't like the way he said that, it sounded too much like analysis and not enough like caring. She growled, "A problem area? I'd call learning that my mom is dead a bit more than a problem area!"

He made another note and mumbled, "Okay." She felt that she had either just passed or failed a test of some kind but she did not know which. He'd referred to it in that way to provoke a reaction she was sure of that.

"We have another problem area to discuss don't we Stephanie? Let's see how we go here and then we can finish for the day. Sound good?"

This was the moment she dreaded most about these sessions. Every day she had to go through this, "Doc, I..."

"You know we're going to do this Stephanie so let's just begin shall we? Lie back down for me. Good. Now, you know where we always begin with this. The first time John kissed you."


	29. The Real Limo Ride

I was sitting backstage. I was alone as Paul was out in the ring doing some segment or other. He was doing everything really, my dad wasn't there as he couldn't face work and although I was there I just couldn't do anything properly. I couldn't concentrate on anything.

As I said Paul was in the ring, he was coping better than I was, but then it wasn't his mom that died. He had been there for me the whole time but right then he wasn't. I must have looked a mess because John came and sat next to me, "Stephanie are you okay? You've been crying.

I remember looking at him and saying, "Am I okay? I will never be okay!"

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't say that Steph, I know it hurts right now but your mom wouldn't want you to say something like that."

I wanted to explode at him and yell that he didn't know anything about what my mom would want but it didn't happen. I couldn't do it. I didn't have the energy I guess.

He must have seen in my eyes how much I was hurting because he said, "Come here Steph," and then he hugged me. I felt no attraction to John but it felt so nice just to be held by someone. It comforted me. I guess what I said next set it all in motion, he must have got the wrong idea. I pulled away a little and looked in his eyes, "Thank you John, that felt good."

Then he did it. He said, "I'm always here if you need me," and leaned into me and kissed me. I was so shocked it took me at least a second to react maybe more but then I pushed him away. He jumped up and said, "God Steph I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that, I'm really sorry," and he hurriedly walked away. I guess that I carried the thought that he wanted me in my head from that point.

I guess it was a week later, maybe two. The days all kind of blur together around that time to be honest and I don't know. There was some press conference that my dad and John were supposed to speak at but my dad was having a tough day and he asked me to go instead.

I didn't really mind, I was just kind of drifting around is the only way I could describe it. I was doing things at home and at work but I wasn't really concentrating on any of it. I couldn't focus on anything. I guess we know why now but then I was just drifting through life on autopilot.

I got through my speech okay but by the time John and I got back in the limo I was exhausted. I remember John saying, "Are you okay Steph, you don't look so good?"

I don't think I answered him, I think I just sat there. I know he said, "Is there anything I can do?"

I don't know why I said it. I know you want me to tell you what I was thinking and why I said it but I don't know. I moved closer to him and said, "Kiss me John."

He moved a little further away from me, "Steph that's not a good idea. I'm sorry about before that was my bad okay?"

I moved closer to him, he couldn't move back any more he was against the door, "Just do it John, kiss me." I grabbed him and started kissing him but he pushed me away, "You don't want to do this. I don't know what's going on with you but this is a bad idea."

I really don't know what had happened in my head but suddenly I'd grabbed him and pulled him down onto the seat and I had climbed on top of him. I started trying to get his jeans open. He didn't try to stop me but he said, "Steph, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Just do it John, we both want it!"

It was quick and it was passionless and as soon as it was over I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life. The next thing I remember is I was sitting at the opposite end of the seat to him and I had my legs tucked under my chin again just like that day on my kitchen floor. Neither of us said anything for a while. I guess John was trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Eventually he said, "Steph..."

As soon as he spoke I cut him off, "You shouldn't have done that John."

He looked panicked now. I wonder if he already knew where this was heading? His voice was quiet, "What do you mean 'you' shouldn't have done that? We both did it and you practically made me!"

He kept trying to talk to me for the rest of the journey but I don't think I said anything else. I think I just sat there. All I could think about was how I felt inside. I can't describe it. Like I could never be so alone and so unhappy and I wanted to die. Then I thought about Paul and the girls and that started me thinking about what would happen if John told anyone what had just happened. I couldn't lose my husband or my kids. I had to get John out of my life before he could ruin it. That was all that I could think. I guess I spent like three months thinking that.

The doctor cut in, "Okay Stephanie, I think I'm going to call it for today. That was the best session we have had so far. Take five minutes and I'll go and see if your husband is here to take you home." He handed her a bunch of tissues to dry her eyes and left the room.

Paul saw him walk out of the door and stood, "How did it go doc?"

The doctor walked over and nodded, "Very well, I think we are getting close to the point I talked to you about. Your wife will open up to you soon but remember you can't encourage her or pressure her into it. Let her do it when she feels comfortable. When she has told you and the rest of her family the same story that she had told me I will be ready to say goodbye to her."

Paul was so relieved, "Thank you doc, you've done an amazing job."

The doc slapped him on the shoulder, "That's why you pay what you pay."

The door opened again and Stephanie came out. Paul hugged and kissed her, "I heard it went well this afternoon honey?"

"I guess." She turned to her doctor, "Can I ask you a question doc?"

He smiled, "Of course."

"Why do you do this job? Why do you listen to messed up people like me for a living?"

"Simple answer? People interest me."

She looked embarrassed by that, "Do I interest you?"

He laughed loudly, "Yes Stephanie, you definitely interest me."


	30. Ready To Open Up

Paul and Stephanie walked out of the building and got into his car. As they drove out of the parking lot Stephanie whined, "How much longer does this have to go on? Every day I come here and go through the same things over and over, then we go home and I feel so tired. I can't live like this."

Paul glanced at his wife. She did look very tired and sad. She always did lately but he knew this was unavoidable and it would hopefully be behind them soon. "I know I keep telling you the same thing all of the time Steph but this really will be over soon okay? You're doing really well in your sessions now and you look healthier too." This wasn't actually true but he wanted to give her confidence that things were actually getting better.

"Well I don't feel better. I feel tired all of the time. I have no energy to do anything. I get home and I'm too tired to do anything with the girls. It really gets to me Paul." She sounded so tired even as she complained about exactly that.

"When we get home you can try to sleep for an hour if you need to before Shane and Marissa come over. They're going to bring the boys too."

Stephanie shook her head in confusion as she replied, "I forgot Shane was coming over." Paul hated to see his wife so confused like this so often. She was putting so much effort into her therapy that she would forget things like this sometimes even if it had only been a few hours since he told her about it.

"Can we do that tomorrow night? I want to see them but I can't do it tonight. This has been one of the toughest days Paul, it really has."

"Okay, I'll call Shane when we get home. I'm sure he won't mind. Do you want me to run you a bath when we get in?"

She was asleep.

* * *

Stephanie felt a lot better the next morning as she walked into the doctor's office. She had something she wanted to talk to him about. He motioned for her to sit on the couch as usual, "Good morning Stephanie, you look a lot better this morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well doc. That's kind of strange right? I mean shouldn't I have night terrors?"

"You probably will do at some point, but if you do then it's nothing to be scared about." He picked up his note pad with her name on the cover. "Shall we get started? You're a little late arriving today."

She looked down, "I was uh... thinking so I kind of lost track of time while I was getting ready. I want to talk to you about something different today."

He turned over to a new page in the book and wrote something down, "We can talk about anything you like but please don't mumble like that."

She looked up, "Sorry. I was thinking I might be ready to talk to my family tonight. You know, about everything."

He smiled, "That's good. I think it would be a better idea if you only speak to Paul first but it's your decision. If you're sure you're ready then this is a big step forward."

Stephanie looked determined now, "No, I want to speak to Paul and to my dad and my brother. I've gone through this so many times with you, I only want to have to do it once with them. I know I've tried to get out of this so many times before but seriously, can we not do this today? I'll be too tired by the time I get home if we spend all day on it."

The doc considered that request for a second, "Okay we'll leave it for today if you promise you won't change your mind about talking to your family. Deal?"

"Deal."

He sat back in his chair, "Well, is there anything else you would like to talk about? You'll be charged for this session anyway so we may as well use it if we can."

She nodded, "Yes, there is something else. I want to talk about when I testify against John Cena."


	31. This Is Goodbye

"Stephanie I'm not able to advise you on anything legal you know that."

Stephanie nodded, "Right, that's not really what I meant. I just wanted to say that I plan to change my statement. I'm going to tell the truth, all of it."

"Well that's good and it's definitely something you should do. Trying to lie in a trial would have been a very bad idea."

"I want John to serve time for what he did to me but not for the things I falsely accused him of. I don't know what the hell I was thinking!"

"You were in a bad place Stephanie and now you see that, again I can't give you official advice on this but between us it's definitely what you should do."

Stephanie paused and rubbed her cheek distractedly with her hand. "What is it Stephanie? You clearly want to say something else?"

"I've been thinking about what John said about his dad. I want to help. I want to send money for his treatment."

The doc smiled at her, "That was be an incredibly generous thing to do."

She looked down, "Not really. If they ran out of money it would be my fault so I'm not being generous. I'm making it right."

He nodded, "You should talk to your husband about it."

"Doc I've uh... I'm... I've decided if it goes well tonight I'm not coming back here."

"I can't recommend that. You should come back tomorrow so that we can review how it went."

She stood, "No Doc, this is goodbye, if it works out."

The doc got up and held out his hand, "If that's what you want then I hope not to see you again."

She shook and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, for everything."

As she turned to leave he said, "Goodbye Stephanie, and good luck."

Stephanie knew that Paul would be in the office. He worked there full time at the moment as he couldn't be away from her and the girls over night twice a week. She decided to head over there and surprise him. She took out her phone and called for a cab.

As she waited for the cab she decided to make another call. She looked up the number on the internet and dialled it. After being put through she heard, "Dwayne Johnson's office."

Stephanie grinned, she knew it wasn't a good idea to use her real name so she used the names of two of her girls. She knew he would know who was calling, "This is a personal call, my name is Vaughn Murphy."

"Please hold."

She waited for about fifteen seconds then heard the phone ring twice. Then there was a familiar laugh, "Hello princess, Vaughn Murphy huh?"

She smiled, "Hi Rocky."

"How are you Steph?"

"I'm a lot better. I've been having therapy sessions."

"I know, Paul told me about it."

She paused. That came as a big surprise, "Paul called you?"

"We've talked a few times Steph. He knows we are friends and he knows I care about you."

She looked down at her feet, "But, he doesn't know I kissed you. That was before all this happened too."

"It's not going to happen again though princess."

Stephanie noticed that it was not a question, "No Rocky. No it isn't. I'm sorry about that I..."

"Steph stop. We're friends and that is all anyone needs to know okay?"

"Thank you Rocky."

"You're welcome. I should go, can we talk soon?"

She hesitated, "Rocky I want to ask you something first."

"Shoot."

"Why did you buy TNA?"

It was his turn to hesitate before answering, "I wanted to get back in the business. Your dad refused to offer me anything as I walked out on him twice in the past. Then I just thought what the hell. TNA was available cheap as they were in the toilet and I knew I could turn it around."

"You're the competition now Rocky," Stephanie reminded mischievously.

He laughed, "Yes I am."

Stephanie tried to sound as mischievous as possible, "You know I'm going to finish you Rocky."

He laughed again, louder this time, "You can certainly try princess. If it doesn't work out there's always a job for you on my reception desk."

She laughed now too, "Never going to happen."

"I'll see you around princess."

"Yes Rocky, you will."


	32. A Surprise For Paul

The cab pulled up outside of WWE headquarters. Stephanie looked forward to the surprise she was going to give her husband. Actually it would be a surprise for everyone in the office, she thought, it had been weeks since she had been to work. She walked into the lobby and noted the look of surprise she got from the receptionist. She smiled as she walked into the elevator.

When she exited on the top floor there was a bunch of employees standing around talking nearby. She realised it was lunch break. They didn't notice her as she approached them. "Does anyone know where my husband is?"

They whipped around so fast at the sound of her voice that she thought she would end up with some whiplash lawsuits on her hands. She was barraged by a bunch of welcomes and greetings. "Thanks guys but I'm not back here to work as you can you probably tell by the way I'm dressed. I'm just here to see my husband. Where is he?"

"He's in his office, he never comes out. He doesn't take a break all day."

Stephanie felt guilty at that, "Right, thank you." She walked down the hallway to Paul's office and knocked on the door. She didn't need to but she figured it would make the surprise better.

"Yeah?" she heard from inside. She opened the door and walked in. "Steph! What are you doing here? Are you okay?" He could tell from her big smile that she was even as he asked the question.

"I'm fine honey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I finished my therapy, I don't have to go back!" She told him with obvious delight.

Paul hugged his wife but he sounded uncertain about her claim, "Steph the doc didn't mention that yesterday and that seems very quick to me. What happened?"

"Well here's the thing. I need to speak to you and dad and Shane tonight. Where is dad anyway is he here?"

"He is but he's in a meeting. Are you going to stick around here? No working if you do!"

Stephanie laughed, "No way, I'm out of here and I'm going to fetch the kids from school this afternoon. That will be a surprise for them! It's been so good of Marissa to look after them for us all of these weeks. They'll be starting to think that she's their mom." Her face had turned sad.

Paul kissed her, "Don't say that. You see how they react every evening when you get home. They adore you."

Stephanie's eyes filled with tears, "If it wasn't for you and the girls..."

He hugged her again, "Don't Steph, don't upset yourself. Today is a day to be happy."

Stephanie looked down at her feet and mumbled, "You won't be happy when you hear my story tonight."

"Steph I can promise you that no matter what you tell me I won't be mad and I will forgive you for whatever you did. I know your head wasn't right and none of that stuff would have happened if it was."

She began to cry "You really mean that honey?"

He wiped her eyes for her and kissed her forehead, "Yes, I mean every word. It's me and you and the girls Steph and nothing is going to change that."

"I don't know what to say."

Playfully he said, "Don't say anything, get out of my office. Do you know how many people's jobs I'm trying to do here?"

Stephanie tried to return his smile but she could only feel guilty, "I'll be back at work soon."

"I was kidding Steph."

"No, you're working too hard. I need to get back to work and help."

Paul looked into her eyes and saw that she meant it. "When you're ready, honey. I'll talk to your dad and get him to come over tonight okay?"

"Thanks Paul. I'll see you tonight then. I love you."

He hugged her yet again, "I'm so proud of you, you've done so well these last few weeks." He felt her tears running onto his shoulder as he held her. It suddenly felt to him that there might be a way to go yet but the doc knew what he was doing.


	33. Talking To The Family

Stephanie had enjoyed the rest of the day. Paul had insisted that he would drive her home and she had agreed, as much to make sure he took a break from work as to avoid having to take another cab.

She had been a little uncomfortable at first after he went back to the office as this was the first time she had been home alone since she left the hospital. She had called Marissa and thanked her for everything she had done for her and her family in the past few weeks and to say that she would collect the girls from school herself.

She had a couple of hours free before then so she decided to workout. It had been so long since the last time that it was really tough going to get through her usual routine, but the pain felt good.

The two hours she spent with the girls before Paul got home were the happiest she had been for months. They were so happy to see their mom at least something like her usual self.

But now was going to be the difficult time. Shane and Marissa had just arrived and her dad was already sitting in the living room. Once everyone was settled in and had their drink of choice at hand Paul spoke, "Okay guys. The reason I asked everyone to come over tonight is that Stephanie would like to talk to us, right honey?"

Paul and Vince sat on one couch and Shane and Marissa on another. Stephanie had asked Paul to make sure she sat alone. She sat down in a comfortable chair, "Uh... this is going to be difficult for me, for all of us actually. I'm going to tell you what's really been going on with me these past few months. As you know I've been to therapy five days a week for a while now and we've made a lot of progress."

Vince spoke, "We're very proud of you Steph..."

Stephanie raised a hand slightly to cut him off, "Thank you dad but please, I was just going to ask that if possible could no one interrupt? It's much harder to do this if I lose my train of thought. There are things you are not going to enjoy hearing but I need this from you."

They all nodded and Paul said, "Just remember you can stop any time honey, don't feel like you have to continue if it gets too hard."

After taking a moment to compose herself Stephanie began. She told them the story from receiving the phone call about her mom all the way through what happened with John in the back of the limo. Even though it was incredibly tough for Paul to listen to that and it made angry to say the least to imagine it he managed not to interrupt or lose his cool. He had already known deep down that Cena's version of events was true.

Stephanie continued through the night in Miami when she had screwed John out of the WWE title and caused him to walk out on the company and when she met Rocky in the hotel. She went through the conversation she had had with Nikki Bella which also caused her to leave the company.

She was talking through what happened when John had abducted her and how she was tied up in the trunk of the car when Shane couldn't keep his emotions under control any longer. He jumped up and yelled, "I'll pull his fucking spine through his mouth, the bastard! I'll..."

Paul had jumped up at the same time and grabbed Shane. He lifted him off the floor and carried him towards the doorway, "Shane no. This isn't helping. Get out here, let's go to the kitchen."

Stephanie could here Shane's shouts receding as Paul carried him away down the hallway, "That's my sister! That's my baby sister!" She was clearly shaken so Marissa and Vince went over to her to try and comfort her.

In the kitchen Paul put Shane down and closed the door, "Shane! Stop shouting! Please, this isn't helping."

Shane lowered his voice but he was so angry that he was shaking, "That's my sister man!"

"I know Shane, she's also my wife. We've all got to suffer this okay? We need to be strong for her or she's not going to recover. We can't lose control like that around her. Please sit down."

Shane tried to regain control of himself and managed to sit down at the table. Paul grabbed them both a beer from the refrigerator and sat down opposite Shane. "Shane I've felt what you are feeling. I felt it for a very long time but I spoke to Steph's doctor about it okay? He said that this kind of thing must be avoided around her. You need to realise that she had a serious psychological episode that was triggered by your mom's death, what with it being so sudden and all. For a long time her mind wasn't functioning properly at all, she was thinking things which happened were not real and convincing herself that things which hadn't happened were real."

He paused to drink some of his beer, "You heard what she was saying in there. She thought John was going around trying to sexually harass her all of the time but that's not true. Show came to me a few weeks ago," he said referring to WWE wrestler Big Show, "he saw that encounter she was talking about in the hallway with John, when she said he pinched her ass? It never happened man, Show didn't think anything of it at the time as all John did was speak to her and pat her on the shoulder as he left."

He finished his beer before continuing, "Her mind was gone Shane. None of us saw it but she had completely lost it. You heard about all the texts she sent to John, she just kept pushing him and pushing him. He was probably only trying to meet her to beg for his job or to beg for money for his dad or whatever..."

Shane jumped up again, "You're making excuses for the fucking prick?"

"No Shane I'm not. If I got the chance I'd do as much damage to him as you would, trust me on that. The reality is though that Steph forced him out of the company and did everything she could to make him suffer. Put that on top of what was going on with his dad, he must have been thinking that his dad wouldn't be able to get the right treatment or whatever and that it was Steph's fault if he died. You can see how he lost it."

Shane sat back down, "Maybe you're right but even so I hope he gets life for what he did."

Paul shook his head sadly, "That's not going to happen. I don't think you even can get life for kidnapping. Once this mess all comes out at the trial who knows what's going to happen."

Shane sighed and finished his beer, "We better get back in there."


	34. John Cena Snr

The two men returned to the living room and Stephanie insisted that she was okay to carry on with the rest of her story. The family all listened in shock as she talked through what went on in the apartment that day. As she reached the end of the story, when Paul had spoken to her about her mom in the hospital it was obvious that she was becoming very tired.

When she had finished Paul went over to her, "Come on Steph, let's get you to bed, you're exhausted." He helped her get up and everyone took a turn to give her a hug. Marissa said, "I couldn't have done it Steph, I couldn't have fought him like that."

Stephanie had a strange faraway look on her face, "You could. You don't think, you just do it. You fight to survive, like an animal."

She seemed to summon a reserve of energy from somewhere, "You should all know that I have made some decisions today. I'm not talking through them with you, I'm telling you what I'm going to do. Firstly I'm going to be contacting John's dad and offering him money for his treatment."

Paul interrupted, "Steph I don't think that's..."

Stephanie closed her eyes, "Paul please don't, I've decided okay? I've also decided that I'm going back to work Monday. I'm not spending time by myself in this house going over and over this in my head. I'm done with it. I'm done!"

She had started to cry so Paul hugged her, "If that's what you want honey then that's what we'll do, right Vince?"

Vince wasn't convinced at all that it was a good idea but he agreed, "Yes, absolutely."

Stephanie hugged her dad, "Thanks dad, I just need some sleep. I'll be okay tomorrow." She hugged Shane and Marissa too and they all said goodnight. Paul walked with Stephanie upstairs and made sure that she was comfortable in the bed, "You were incredibly brave tonight Steph, that must have been so hard for you."

Sleepily she mumbled, "It's hard for everyone."

"Just get some sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow." He kissed her and left the room.

* * *

It nearly scared the life out of Paul as he was woken by his wife sitting up in bed and screaming. "Steph! Steph it's okay. What's wrong?"

She was covered in sweat and crying, "He could have killed me."

Paul had known this would happen, he was surprised it had not happened before now. He guessed that now that Stephanie had everything figured out in her own head this was why the night terrors had started.

He pulled her down towards him and held her, "Please don't cry Steph, I'm here with you, you're safe here."

"I wasn't safe then though", she panicked, "he could have killed me at any time."

Paul held her tighter, "He didn't want to kill you honey, and he certainly can't do it now."

She was sobbing now, "But he could have. And I didn't even panic. How didn't I panic? I could barely move, I couldn't scream, I couldn't even see anything and I just lay there. It terrifies me now but then it didn't."

Paul didn't know what to say so he just held his wife and hoped that it would help her.

"I could be dead. I could have never seen you or the girls again."

Paul lifted her head so that he could look into her eyes, "But you did baby. I'm here holding you and the girls are asleep in their beds. They are safe just as you are." They lay there like that until Stephanie had cried herself back to sleep. Paul mumbled to himself, "And she's insisting she wants to return to work?"

* * *

The next day Stephanie felt a lot better as she sat down in her office at home. She was troubled by the night terror she'd had but she could not let it bother her today, she had something important that she wanted to do. She called the office and got the phone number she needed. It was the phone number for John Cena's parent's house. Apparently John's dad was also called John. She figured that was just perfect, another John Cena to speak to. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly then dialled the number. After a few rings and male voice answered, "Hello."

"I'd like to speak with John Cena please."

"Who is this?"

"My name is Stephanie McMahon."

The voice sounded angry, "You've got some fucking nerve lady."

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you calling here? What do you want with my dad?"

Stephanie wasn't used to be spoken to in this way but she tried to remain polite, "I have something to discuss with your father, so if you would be so kind as to..."

"Wait." She heard what she imagined was the phone being slammed onto a table. The call had not been ended.

She was able to hear shouting although it was not near the phone, "Dad! Phone! You won't believe who it is!"

There was a long pause then she heard voices closer to the phone, "Who is it?" "It's Stephanie fucking McMahon the bitch. You believe the nerve on that woman?" "Go away Dan, she's obviously calling for a reason."

Stephanie heard a man clear his throat, "Mrs. McMahon before you say anything I want to apologise on behalf of my son." Stephanie was tempted to ask which one he was referring to.

He had continued, "What he did to you is unforgivable, no matter what else went on between you."

"Well thank you but that isn't why I'm calling. May I call you John?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, John here's the thing. Your son uh... mentioned to me about your health... situation."

"Mrs. McMahon I don't really..."

"Call me Stephanie, please."

"Okay Stephanie, I don't really want to discuss this with you."

She decided to get to the point, "John told me that you can't afford the necessary treatment and thanks to me he can't help you now either. Therefore I'm offering to send you money to cover it."

There was a long pause. She was beginning to wonder if he was still there. "I can't accept money from you for treatment."

"Sure you can, you just say yes."

"Stephanie..."

She figured that the man wanted to accept her offer but he was too shocked by it to respond, "John, drive over here next week and we'll talk face to face in my office and work this out. How does that sound?"

There was another hesitation, "I'd like to talk with you about this, but I don't travel well right now. My illness means I'm sick a lot of the time and..."

"Then I will come to you."

She couldn't figure out the emotion in his voice, maybe there were many at the same time, "I can't ask you to do that."

"I don't think you did. Give me your address."

He hesitated yet again, "I'm sure you're a busy woman."

"I'm free all day Wednesday, You're still in West Newberry, right? You're not far from here."

"Okay, but we won't meet here though I don't want my sons to be there and... well... they don't have a high opinion of you."

"I picked up on that."

"Sorry. Can you give me your number? I'll get us into a restaurant for lunch."

Stephanie gave him her number.

"I'll call you Wednesday morning Stephanie and uh... well thank you for agreeing to meet me."

"It's the least I can do," Stephanie smiled as she hung up.


	35. Two Returns

Stephanie had told Paul about her arrangements to go and meet with the elder John Cena. He hadn't been happy about it but he knew that when she had decided she was going to do something there was point trying to change her mind, especially since Linda's death. In a way it relieved him, he was glad to see his wife making a recovery.

There were still problems, she was tired often and there had been more night terrors but Paul was confident that as long as Stephanie stayed on her meds she would be fine. He looked at his wife as she entered the living room. She was dressed in a black suit and a dark grey blouse. She gave him her biggest smile, "How do I look?"

Paul's heart melted, "Like my wife." He stood up from the couch and hugged her, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Stephanie giggled, "I think you've mentioned it a time or two." She released the hug and gently Paul said, "Steph, when you said you were going back to work on Monday you didn't really make it clear that you meant you were going to fly out to Raw with me."

"Well it's not like I'm actually working. I'm just going there to see everyone. My dad made it perfectly clear that if I even go near the production office he'll have security throw me out in the street."

Paul laughed, "They'll have to come through me first."

She smiled again, "Shall we do this?"

"Definitely."

They left the house and began the journey to the airport. Suddenly Paul said, "Steph your dad kept telling me tell you this but I kept forgetting."

"Tell me what?"

"He uh... He gave Nikki Bella her job back."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "I could have made a bet on that."

* * *

All that Nikki Bella had been told was that she was required to wait in Mr. McMahon's office as there was something to be discussed with her. She could not imagine what it would be about. Maybe the poor old guy just liked the company of the divas now that his wife had died. Actually he liked it before that too. Still he had been good to her about this job thing and his crazy daughter.

Nikki knocked on McMahon's office door and when there no reply she entered. The room was empty. She thought that she may as well wait a few minutes in case Vince had only gone for coffee or something. She decided to make herself comfortable on his couch. She would help herself to some of this salad that was left on the table too. She had just started to eat one of the carrot sticks when the door opened and she heard a familiar voice, "Make yourself comfortable Nikki, have some food why don't you?"

Her eyes widened in shock, "You! I mean, you're back?"

"Yes Nikki, I am," Stephanie smiled from the doorway.


	36. Thank You

Nikki jumped up from the couch, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I mean I wasn't..."

"Relex Nikki, I'm not going to fire you. Sit down."

Nervously Nikki did as ordered, "Stephanie..."

Stephanie sat down next to her, "Nikki calm down already. I'm here to apologise to you."

"You're what?"

"I was a total bitch to you for no reason and I'm sorry. I'm glad my dad gave you your job back."

Nikki was stunned and did not know how to respond. She took at least five seconds to answer, "Uh... don't worry about it."

"I need you to do something though."

Nikki was pleased with this, she just wanted an excuse to leave, "Sure Steph, anything you like."

"I want everyone on the roster waiting outside this door in ten minutes. I have something to say to all of you."

"Right." Nikki left as quickly as she could. Stephanie was pleased with how well she had done. She still had no respect for the talentless woman but she had been the bigger person and apologised anyway. That was good progress for sure.

* * *

Stephanie opened the office door and walked out. Everyone on the roster was waiting in the hallway waiting to be addressed as she had asked. A silence descended on the crowd as she took her position in front of them.

She spoke loudly to ensure that even those at the back of the assembled pack could hear her, "Right, listen up. Firstly on behalf of the McMahon family and the board members I would like to thank you all for your hard work these past few months. The leadership from us hasn't been what it should have been. We've had a rough time but that is no excuse for the lack of leadership that you've had at times and taking that into account you've done a fantastic job."

"Secondly on a personal level I would like to thank those of you who sent flowers or cards with words of support. I read every one of them and they really helped me during what was a very difficult time for me indeed." Her voice had trailed off towards the end as it all began to hit her again.

She wasn't sure what to say next and there was an awkward pause of a second or two but then a voice she could not put a name to said from somewhere at the back of the crowd, "It's okay Steph, it's all over now," and he started applauding.

"Oh, thank you," Stephanie said quietly as everyone else joined in the applause. She looked down and bit her bottom lip to try to prevent the tears escaping her eyes.

After about twenty seconds the applause died down and she blinked away the tears. She looked up and continued, "I wanted to ask everyone here a personal favour. I was wondering if we could maybe, kind of," She gave a devilish smile, "Kick TNA's asses?"

The crowd of wrestlers roared their agreement. Stephanie whispered to herself, "Let's see if I'm the queen or not Rocky."


	37. Time To Step Up

Stephanie parked her car in front of the restaurant when she arrived at the address she had been given. She wore a dark blue suit and a white blouse. Judging by the look of the place from the outside she was not over dressed. She was a little surprised as she thought the Cena family was struggling for money.

As she walked in she was greeted by a smartly dressed staff member. "I'm meeting someone, I'm not sure if he's here yet? Mr. Cena."

"Yes he's here, this way please." Stephanie followed as the man led the way. Stephanie had met the man she was here to see briefly on a few occasions backstage at events but she had never really spoken to him. She would not have recognised him anyway. As he stood to greet her she was shocked by his frail appearance. She took the hand he offered and noticed his weak shake. "Hello Stephanie."

They both sat down, "Hi John, shall we order first?"

"I'm not going to be ordering, I couldn't eat anyway. I'm not going to stay long."

"Uh... okay." Stephanie was confused. What was this?

John did not look her in the eye and he picking at one of his fingernails, "I uh... well to be honest I've wasted your time in coming down here but I do want to apologise again for what my son did to you."

Stephanie began to wonder if she was losing her mind again, "I thought we were here to discuss your treatment?"

"Look at me Stephanie. Isn't it obvious? I haven't been getting treatment. It's too late for that now. My cancer is too aggressive, I needed that money weeks ago, not now. It's no good to me now."

Stephanie was dumbfounded, "What? But why did you ask me to come?"

Now he looked her in the eyes and his own were cold, "To see first hand what you have done."

Stephanie's mouth dropped open, "I... What I've done?"

"Yes, what you have done. My son would have paid for my treatment but thanks to you he couldn't. I just wanted you to know that. I'll be dead within two months." With that announcement he stood to leave.

Before he could walk away Stephanie told him, "Two months can be a long time John, believe me, I know." John was about to walk away again when she asked, "Why meet me here for this? Why not at your house?"

"I wanted you to see what you've done Stephanie, not get killed by my sons."

After he walked away Stephanie sat at the table for at least ten minutes trying to take in what had just happened.

* * *

Stephanie walked into Paul's office and flopped into a chair in front of his desk. Paul raised his eyebrows in surprise, "That doesn't look good?"

She sighed, "He's a rotten bastard just like his son."

"What do you mean?" Paul was now even more surprised by the hostility.

"He got me down there just to announce to me that he hasn't had treatment and he's going to die. He wanted to tell me it was all my fault. I guess that's what you get when you try to do a nice thing for someone. That fucking family is something else."

"That's a pretty cruel thing to do but Jesus, are you okay? You seem real mad about this."

After a moment Stephanie sighed, "I don't care Paul, there's your honest answer. I don't care about that old bastard or his son, at least until I stand there and watch when he gets given ten years. I've got you and the girls, I've got my dad and Shane and..."

"And what Steph?"

"And I have a company to run now, dad can't do it forever. It's time for me to step up."

_END_


End file.
